More To Fulfil
by ScottySaiyan
Summary: In this musical fic, it is set ten years after the events in Soleanna. Shadow is confused about the one thing Maria told him just before he left the Ark. When the spirit tells him, he now has to fulfil that destiny, but he's not sure how. Lyrics changed to avoid copyright claims, rated M for language, characters owned by SEGA, and songs owned by original artists.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Ten years have passed since the events of Soleanna. Shadow had just made his way back home after a long hard day working with G.U.N. Shadow has been working there since after the events where he regained his memory from his last encounter with Black Doom.

Shadow didn't live alone however, he also lives with Rouge the Bat. He was allowed to stay there, as he had no place else to stay. Rouge was out shopping. Shadow walked around aimlessly, and clueless. Something was on his mind, but he wasn't sure what.

"What is wrong with me? Even though it's been over ten years since I regained my memory, I still feel like there's something else that I am not remembering. I remember the majority of my life, but just the little details I don't remember." Shadow though.

"I think if I remember, besides Maria telling me that I am to give the people a chance to be happy, I'm sure there was something else she said. But I really can't remember." Shadow thought.

This was really starting to get to Shadow. Shadow thought so hard, it was starting to give him a headache. Shadow didn't care however, he just wanted to try and remember. But then, it hit Shadow.

"I remember what it was she told me!" Shadow exclaimed in surprise. Shadow closed his eyes, to vision that moment in his head.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _We return over fifty years ago in the Space Colony Ark. Shadow was in the space pod, ready to be launched into Earth._

 _"MARIA!" Shadow yelled, as he pounded the glass._

 _"Shadow, I beg of you, please do it for me, for a better future! For all people who live on that planet, give them a chance to be happy. Let them live for their dreams. Shadow, I know you can do it. That's the reason you were brought into this world. Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog." Maria was about ready to pull the lever._

 _"Maria, please! I can't leave without you! You're all I have left!" Shadow sobbed._

 _"I know, Shadow. But I'm not gonna live much longer. I'm not doing this to hurt you, I'm doing this to help, and protect you. Just do one thing for me." Maria asked. Shadow has tears flowing from his eyes._

 _"Anything, Maria!" Shadow whimpered._

 _"I also want you to be happy. Whoever it is you find there on Earth, I hope they'll make you happy too, and love you, just as much as I loved you." Maria told him, as she blew Shadow a kiss._

 _Shadow didn't exactly know what she meant by that, but he was not going to refuse a promise to Maria._

 _"I promise, Maria!" Shadow sobbed._

 _Then after that, Maria pulled the lever, and it shot the space pod into space at high speed._

 _"MARIA!" Shadow yelled in sorrow._

* * *

After that, Shadow woke up panting heavily. It was like he woke up from a nightmare. Shadow was sweating, and he wiped it off with his hand.

"I remember! She not only wanted me to help protect the innocent, and give them a chance to be happy, but she also wanted me to be happy with someone else here on Earth. Well, Mobius now, considered we moved back here from Earth, but same principle." Shadow thought, as he now just remembered he's not on Earth anymore.

"But the way she said about being 'happy' with someone on Earth, that didn't sound like she was referring to the kind of relationship me and Maria had, because we were more siblings if anything. So what does she mean by this?" Shadow wondered.

But suddenly, Shadow collapsed on all fours, and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"But it makes no sense! She says for me to be happy here on Earth, but how can I be happy here, if she's not here with me? I'm trying so hard, Maria! I really am! But I miss you so much, it's killing me! There can never be another you, Maria. We made that promise together, we were BOTH supposed to be here to be happy. But I can't be happy! You're not with me, so there's no reason for me to be happy!" Shadow sobbed.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Maria! Please, give me a sign! What can I do now? How can I be happy? What do you mean by be happy with SOMEONE?! I need to know, because I have no idea." Shadow sobbed again. Shadow then sat up, and looked outside the window.

.

 _ **(Shadow singing)**_

 _This here's my letter to you_

 _Oh oh, yeah, yeah_

 _._

 _I've started following this certain description_

 _It started simple and fair once again_

 _Before there was not any need for an answer_

 _Things were so different then, but_

 _._

Shadow's eyes shed sad tears.

 _._

 _Now you've questioned who I am_

 _Who I was inside_

 _Now there's nothing more to hide_

 _So here this goes_

 _This here's my letter_

 _._

 _Hope you're alright. It's been tough for me_

 _Thinking all night about these places I'd be_

 _If I maybe had done a little bit more_

 _You may have let me become a man for sure_

 _And if I may express this concern_

 _This seems an issue. All day in every turn_

 _What's the next step, this recent hole in my life_

 _What's left for me to learn?_

 _What's left for me to learn?_

 _._

 _Engulfed myself into this permanent mystery_

 _Not one day just like the next, but not for me_

 _It's all confusing when I think of my history_

 _I really can't handle that yet, no_

 _._

 _But, now you've questioned who I am_

 _Who I was inside_

 _Now there's nothing more to hide_

 _So here this goes_

 _This here's my letter_

 _._

 _Hope you're alright. It's been tough for me_

 _Thinking all night about these places I'd be_

 _If I maybe had done a little bit more_

 _You may have let me become a man for sure_

 _And if I may express this concern_

 _This seems an issue. All day in every turn_

 _What's the next step, this recent hole in my life_

 _What's left for me to learn?_

 _What's left for me to learn?_

 _._

 _One more friendship ends_

 _And now for awhile_

 _I may breathe again_

 _._

 _Hope you're alright. It's been tough for me_

 _Thinking all night about these places I'd be_

 _If I maybe had done a little bit more_

 _You may have let me become a man for sure_

 _And if I may express this concern_

 _This seems an issue. All day in every turn_

 _What's the next step, this recent hole in my life_

 _What's left for me to learn?_

 _What's left for me to learn?_

 _._

 _What's left for me to learn?_

 _What's left for me to learn?_

 _This here's my letter_

 _._

After that, Shadow placed his hands on his head, and sobbed uncontrollably.

"Please, help me. What do you mean? What am I to do?" Shadow wondered.


	2. The Answer Revealed

**Chapter One: The Answer Revealed**

Shadow continued to sob for a while, for around a minute or two. But after a while, a bright light emerged into the room. Shadow's eyes widened in surprise. Then he looked up to check what it was.

It was a spirit that entered the room. It was a woman, who looked like an angel. She had a white dress, she had blue eyes, and blonde hair. Shadow was stunned silent when he saw who this was.

"It can't be!" Shadow stated in surprised whisper, with a sad tear falling from his eye.

"Hello Shadow!" the lady said cheerfully.

"Is that you, Maria?!" Shadow asked.

She walks over towards Shadow, and places her hand on Shadow's cheek.

"It is I, Shadow. I heard your request, so I was allowed to come down and see you this one time. This'll be the only chance we'll get to see one another again, until you die one day." she explained. Shadow sheds more sad tears from his eyes.

"Seeing you one last time, is better than going crazy without seeing you at all, without saying goodbye the right way." Shadow stated. Maria smiles.

"Indeed, Shadow." Maria replied.

"How are you here anyway?" Shadow asked.

"Well, you know Knuckles' wife, Tikal. She may be alive in the real world, but she's still part spirit. So while she came to see her family, she also came to see me. I think she knew how much you missed me, so she came and asked me to come and see you. And I took that offer immediately." Maria explained.

"Well, Tikal sure means well." Shadow smiles warmly.

"I heard what you said about what I meant before I sent you to Earth." Maria stated.

"Yes, I've been confused for a while. What did you mean by find someone? Because I can't find someone who can replace you. You were the only family I had, how can anyone replace you?" Shadow curiously asked.

"When I mean to find someone, I don't mean as a family item. What I really meant is someone to love you." Maria explained.

"But, I don't know how to love. I lost sight of it since I lost you." Shadow stated, as more sad tears fell from his eyes. Maria held him in a close embrace.

"You will never lose me, Shadow. I still live in your heart. No matter where I am, I'll always be there for you. And through time, you will understand what love is." Maria explained.

"But... " Shadow started, but was cut off.

"Believe me, you will. Promise me that you will try. I know you're hurting, but all I want is for you to be happy with what you'll have, once you do find the one." Maria told him. Shadow wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I promise I'll try, Maria." Shadow replied. Even though he wiped his tears away, he still sobbed uncontrollably. He embraced Maria closely and tightly.

"I'm sorry, Maria! I'm so sorry that I couldn't save you!" Shadow whimpered. Maria embraced Shadow close.

"Don't be sorry, Shadow. It wasn't your fault. I didn't do this to hurt you, I did this to save you. I saved you because I loved you. You're like the little brother I never had. So don't ever blame yourself for what happened. Never!" Maria strictly told him.

"Well, for your last moments here, would you at least like to have a tour of this place, like we were meant to?" Shadow asked. Maria smiled.

"Indeed I would." Maria answered.

She took a hold of Shadow's hand, and they both levitated from the ground. This was caused by Maria's powers as a spirit. After that, they then flew all over Mobius to take a grand tour.

.

 ** _(Maria Singing)_**

 _So much time we've let pass by_

 _Broken dreams and idle lives_

 _Waiting for the way it's meant to be_

 _Moving forward, falling back_

 _Count the scars and losing track_

 _Afraid to crash, we've never spread our wings_

 _Now with every chance we'll take we'll find a reason_

 _To give up on the hopes that we shall need_

 _._

 _Maybe today we all shall rise_

 _Maybe today we all shall rise_

 _Above these mistakes that we've made_

 _Sometimes you've got to face the fall_

 _Before you rise above it all_

 _._

 _Don't give in on second tries_

 _Leave your pride that blinds your eyes_

 _Nobody taught us how to say goodbye_

 _Now's your time for broken hearts_

 _Embrace today and brand new starts_

 _Leave the past, now let love lead your way_

 _Now with every chance you take you'll find the reason_

 _To give up on the hope that we all need_

 _._

 _Maybe today we all shall rise_

 _Maybe today we all shall rise_

 _Above these mistakes that we've made_

 _Sometimes you've got to face the fall_

 _Before you rise above it all_

 _._

 _If you just lived like you mean it_

 _If you loved even when you don't feel it_

 _You would suffer for a reason_

 _And see there is more to who you are_

 _._

 _Maybe today we all shall rise_

 _Maybe today we all shall rise_

 _._

 _Maybe today we all shall rise_

 _Maybe today we all shall rise_

 _Above these mistakes that we've made_

 _Sometimes you've got to face the fall_

 _Before you rise above it all_

 _Rise above it all_

.

After that, Maria landed Shadow back to his house.

"My time's up now Shadow." Maria told him. Shadow stood there with a sad look.

"No!" Shadow said.

"Promise me, Shadow. Try your best to be happy. You already fulfilled your destiny to bring happiness and joy to all of mankind, so now I want you to bring joy and happiness for yourself." Maria told him. Shadow started to cry uncontrollably, and embraced Maria close.

"No, no, no! Maria, please, don't do this to me! Not again! I can't lose you again! I already lost you once, I can't lose you one more time! It's not fair, that wasn't long enough!" Shadow cried.

"You won't lose me, Shadow. I'll always remain in here." Maria pointed to Shadow's heart.

"I love you, Maria! Please know that! Remember that!" Shadow pleaded with sad tears flowing from his eyes. Maria used her thumb to wipe the tears from his face.

"I know you do, Shadow. And I love you also. Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog!" Maria told him, as sad tars fell from her eyes too.

"Sayonara, Maria." Shadow replied sadly.

They embraced close, and Maria kissed Shadow's cheek. The hug lasted for a while, until Maria started to slowly evaporate. Once Maria evaporated, Shadow then felt nothing in his arms. Shadow looked around.

"Maria?! Maria, where are you?!" Shadow called.

"MARIA!" Shadow screamed, as he fell to all fours, and cried uncontrollably.

"It happened again! I lost her!" Shadow stated.

"Remember Shadow, promise me you'll make yourself happy. Find someone who'll make you happy forever." Maria's voice said inside his head. Shadow stood up and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I promise, Maria. I will. I don't know how, but I DAMN well going to try!" Shadow said with determination.


	3. Over The Hills

**Chapter Two: Over The Hills**

Meanwhile, in a different location, we enter Angel Island. Sonic and Tails were there helping Knuckles install a new gadget to his palace. Knuckles is the king of Angel Island, and Tikal is the queen.

"There we go, Knuckles, it is finished. This is a tracker, used to detect any enemy being located near the island." Tails explained.

"That's amazing. Thank you very much, Tails." Knuckles thanked.

"Any time." Tails replied.

"So hopefully this time, nobody will try and steal the Master Emerald this time." Sonic hoped.

"Yeah, hopefully. The amount of times this use to get stolen was ridiculous." Knuckles thought.

"Knuckles, when is Tikal due back, by the way?" Tails asked.

"She's due to return tomorrow night. She's gone to visit the family in the afterlife." Knuckles explained.

"How is Tikal able to do that? She is alive now, isn't she?" Sonic asked.

"Well, yes, she is alive. But she's still part spirit, so she's able to warp to the afterlife." Knuckles mentioned.

"How did she get that ability?" Tails asked.

"Uh, I think it's what she obtained when she was resurrected to become queen." Knuckles thought.

"Amazing how time's changed though. You married Tikal and have a daughter, Tails dating Cream, me dating Amy. Such a strange, yet wonderful change." Sonic thought.

"Well, it's what maturity does to you, I guess." Tails told him.

"Yeah, my little girl's being looked after by Radger at the moment. He knows I'll be busy with stuff here, so he and his wife is looking after her." Knuckles explained.

Suddenly, the place started to shake. The civilians started to scream in horror.

"What the fuck's going on?!" Knuckles yelled.

"I have no idea!" Sonic replied.

"The tracker is blinking! An enemy is nearby!" Tails warned.

Everyone looked around to see where the enemy was. But it was nowhere to be found.

"I don't see one, Tails! Is that thing working right?!" Knuckles asked strictly.

"I'm sure, Knuckles! Not sure why it's doing that!" Tails thought.

"Shadow!" a creepy voice was heard.

After a while, the place stopped shaking, and the tracker stopped blinking.

"Hey, the place stopped shaking!" Sonic thought.

"That's weird, isn't it?" Knuckles asked.

"That voice, I remember that!" Tails thought.

"You know what, that voice sounded familiar." Sonic also thought.

"You don't think it's him, do you?!" Knuckles asked in shock.

"It is him!" Sonic thought.

"Who else sounds like that, and calls out Shadow's name?" Tails thought.

"IT'S BLACK DOOM!" They all yelled in unison.

"He obviously wants after Shadow!" Tails stated.

"No fooling. Black Doom was wanting to kill Shadow for a long while, and now he's back for revenge!" Knuckles said.

"Guys, we can't just sit here! We need to get to Shadow, and get to him now!" Sonic demanded.

"I'll get the tornado ready!" Tails rushed towards the Tornado.

"I'll go let Radger know what's going on!" Knuckles stated.

"OK, be quick though! Shadow could be in danger!" Sonic told them. After that, they all went to do their jobs.

Knuckles rushed towards Radger, and Sonic and Tails rushed towards the Tornado.

.

 _ **(Knuckles singing)**_

 _He came for him on winter's night_

 _Arrested, he was bound_

 _It's like there'd been a robbery_

 _Shadow must be found_

 _._

 _ **(Tails singing)**_

 _He marched him to his station house_

 _He waited till it's dawn_

 _And as he leads him to the dock_

 _He knew that he was wronged_

 _._

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _He stands accused of trechery_

 _He knew what Shadow would say_

 _He knows without an alibi_

 _Tomorrow's light will mourn his freedom_

 _._

 _ **(Sonic, Tails and Knuckles singing in harmony)**_

 _Over the hills and far away_

 _For ten long years he's counted the days_

 _Over these mountains and the seas_

 _A victims life for him there'll be_

 _._

Knuckles made it towards Radger's house, and knocked on the door. The door opens ten seconds later, and there was Radger holding Knuckles' daughter, Amber.

"Knuckles, what brings you here so early?" Radger asked in curiosity.

"No time to explain, Radger! I need to ask you to look after Amber for another night, no time to explain. A friend's in trouble, and I need to help him!" Knuckles told him.

"Uh, OK Knuckles. Anything to help." Radger agreed.

"Thank you, Radger. Goodbye. And see you later, my little angel. Daddy will be back soon, I promise." Knuckles told Amber, as he kissed her forehead. Amber giggles with happiness.

After that, Knuckles turned back, and ran towards the Tornado.

 _._

 _ **(Knuckles singing)**_

 _He knows that it would cost him deer_

 _Although he would not say_

 _Now where is he this fateful night?_

 _A secret it will stay_

 _._

 _ **(Tails singing)**_

 _He has to fight back tears of rage_

 _His heart's beating like a drum_

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _Now with the help of his best friends_

 _He won't spent his final night of freedom_

 _._

 _ **(Sonic, Tails and Knuckles singing in harmony)**_

 _Over the hills and far away_

 _He promised he will return someday_

 _Far from these mountains and the seas_

 _Back in Black-Arms again he'd be_

 _._

 _Over the hills and far away_

 _._

 ** _(Civilians singing)_**

 _Over the hills and_

 _Over the hills and_

 _Over the hills and far away_

 _._

Just then, Knuckles returned barged into the room with Sonic and Tails.

"Tornado ready to go?" Knuckles asked.

"All fired up, and ready to go!" Tails replied.

"OK, no time to lose! We need to get to Shadow, and get there now!" Sonic yelled.

 _._

 ** _(Sonic, Tails and Knuckles singing in harmony)_**

 _Each night within the prison cell_

 _He'll look out through the bars_

 _He reads the stars that she wrote_

 _One day he'll know the taste of freedom_

 _._

The tornado emerges from the shed, and the civilians look on, and cheered and prayed that they'll accomplish what they're aiming to do.

.

 **(Civilians singing)**

 _Over the hills and far away_

 _She'll pray that he'll return one day_

 _We're sure the rivers reach the seas_

 _Back in his arms again she'll be_

.

"Ready, aim, contact! Off to Shadow we go!" Tails yelled.

After that, the Tornado took flight at high speed, on their way to find Shadow.

.

 _ **(Sonic, Tails and Knuckles singing in harmony, Civilians vocalizing)**_

 _Over the hills and far away_

 _He swears he will reach him some day_

 _Now as the rivers reach the seas_

 _Back in Black-Arms is where he'll be_

 _._

 ** _(Knuckles singing)_**

 _Over the hills and far away_

 _She prays I will return one day_

 ** _(Sonic singing)_**

 _Now as the rivers reach the seas_

 _Back in her arms is where I'll be_

 _._

 _ **(Sonic, Tails and Knuckles singing in harmony, Civilians vocalizing)**_

 _Over the hills_

 ** _(Tails singing)_**

 _Over the hills and far away_

 _._

 _ **(Sonic, Tails and Knuckles singing in harmony, Civilians vocalizing)**_

 _Over the hills_

 ** _(Sonic singing)_**

 _Over the hills and far away_

 _._

After that, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles disappeared into the horizon. Will they be able to find Shadow, and warn him about Black Doom?


	4. Girl Talk

**Chapter Three: Girl Talk**

Right now, we are now with Amy, Cream, and Rouge. The three of them were out shopping, having quality time with one another. As much as they loved their men, except for Rouge who is single, they do like to have some time apart from them to proceed with other interests.

"Ooh, this dress looks really nice, Cream. You think it'll suit me?" Amy asked, as she held the dress close to her.

"Yeah, I believe it'll look beautiful on you, Amy!" Cream replied cheerfully.

"If you wanna buy it, go ahead." Rouge added.

After that, Amy walked over towards the counter to pay for the dress. Once she paid for it, she made her way back towards Cream and Rouge.

"I hope Sonic will love this on me." Amy hoped.

"I now for a fact he will, Amy." Cream stated.

"I mean, he wouldn't date you, if he'd think otherwise." Rouge also stated.

"I suppose you're right, Rouge." Amy smiled.

"But what I don't understand, Rouge, is how are you still single? I'm sure a lady like you would of had a man by now." Cream asked.

"Well, just never really found the right guy to settle with. I mean, me and Knuckles would never work anyway, that was all just harmless flirting. Gave up all that flirting years ago." Rouge explained.

"And you let Shadow live with you?" Amy asked.

"Well, he has nowhere else to stay. So I thought I may as well let him stay at my place, as we're also business partners at G.U.N." Rouge mentioned.

"And you're OK with that?" Cream asked.

"Of course, he's not doing any harm. He does help pay half the rent." Rouge told her.

"Why do I have a feeling that you allowed him to stay with you, because it's something else?" Amy asked, in a teasing tone.

"What do you mean?" Rouge asked curiously.

"Well, you're always with him, so it does kinda hint that you may have a connection with him of some kind." Cream thought.

"Not at all! It's all business, not pleasure." Rouge blushed furiously.

"No need to be ashamed if you do, Rouge. We all have guys that we like." Amy smiled.

"Yeah, I mean you have to have someone you like, don't you?" Cream added. Rouge admitted defeat.

"OK, you got me. But even if I could admit to it, I'm not sure Shadow is the kind of guy to settle with." Rouge explained.

"Well, he's probably still in pain about what happened in the Space Colony Ark, and with Black Doom. So can't really blame him." Amy stated.

"Yeah, poor Shadow's gone through a lot." Cream added.

"Well, I only wish there was some way I could help him. Help him see that there's a life for him here, for him to be happy." Rouge thought.

"Well, why don't you tell him how you feel?" Cream asked.

"Yeah, I mean he might feel a lot better, when he knows that there's people who do care for him. I'm not saying you should replace Maria, but you can at least fill in that empty space for him." Amy smiled. Rouge smiled back.

"You're right! Thank you. I'll go and do that now." Rouge mentioned.

"You sure he's home?" Cream asked.

"Yeah, he's always home at this time. He'll be at home." Rouge replied.

"Well, good luck!" Amy supported.

After that, Rouge flew into the air, and made her way back home. Amy and Cream were making their way back home, to drop off their shopping.

"We'll see you later on, maybe?" Amy asked.

"For sure! Well, if you're lucky to catch me, depending what happens." Rouge teased, with a naughty wink. They giggled, and then parted ways towards their house.

"You think things will go well for Rouge with Shadow?" Cream asked.

"Well, I hope so. Shadow regained a lot of his memories, and he did put his past behind him. I'm not saying he should forget about Maria, but he does have to learn to move forward, and try and find what'll make him happy." Amy thought.

"Like me with Tails, you with Sonic, and Tikal with Knuckles?" Cream asked.

"Exactly!" Amy smiled.

Suddenly, it started to snow. White snowflakes are dropping from the sky, as it is now the beginning of winter.

"Well, better get home, before we freeze." Cream stated.

"For sure." Amy added.

.

 _ **(Cream singing)**_

 _I'm wide awake_

 _I'm wide awake_

 _I'm wide awake_

 _._

 _ **(Amy singing, Cream improvising)**_

 _Yeah, I'm right in the dark_

 _I have fallen hard_

 _With my open heart (I'm wide awake)_

 _How did I read these stars all wrong (I'm wide awake)_

 _._

 _And it's now clear to me_

 _That everything we see's_

 _Not always what this seems (I'm wide awake)_

 _Yeah, I've been dreaming for too long_

 _._

 _I wish I've known then_

 _What I've known now_

 _Would not dive in_

 _Would not bow down_

 _Gravity hurts_

 _It made it so sweet_

 _Till I wake up on_

 _Right on the concrete_

 _._

 _ **(Amy, Cream and Rouge singing in harmony)**_

 _Fell right from cloud nine_

 _Crashing from sky high_

 _I'll let go of tonight_

 _I've fell right from cloud nine_

.

Meanwhile, Rouge was flying home while still thinking about what Amy and Cream said.

"I sure hope what they said is true. I want Shadow to be happy with what he has in life. I'm going to try, and try now." Rouge said with determination.

.

 _ **(Cream singing)**_

 _I'm wide awake_

 _._

 _ **(Rouge singing, Cream improvising)**_

 _Didn't lose any sleep_

 _Picking up every piece_

 _Landed right on my feet (I'm wide awake)_

 _Have nothing to complete myself, no (I'm wide awake)_

 _._

 _Now, I am born again_

 _Straight from the lion's den_

 _I need not to pretend (It's not too late)_

 _The story's definitely not, the end_

 _._

 _I wish I've known then_

 _What I've known now_

 _Would not dive in_

 _Would not bow down_

 _Gravity hurts_

 _It made it so sweet_

 _Till I wake up on_

 _Right on the concrete_

 _._

 _ **(Amy, Cream and Rouge singing in harmony, Cream improvising)**_

 _Fell right from cloud nine (Came right out of the blue, yeah)_

 _Crashing from sky high_

 _I'll let go of tonight (Yeah, I'll be letting it go)_

 _I've fell right from cloud nine (I'm wide awake)_

.

Rouge lands on the ground in front of her house, while Amy and Cream also made it home.

.

 _ **(Rouge singing, Amy and Cream improvising)**_

 _Thunder's rumbling_

 _The Castle crumbling (I'm wide awake)_

 _I now try to hold on (I'm wide awake)_

 _Chaos knows that I tried_

 _Looking at the bright side (I'm wide awake)_

 _But blind, I'm not anymore_

 _._

 _ **(Cream singing)**_

 _I'm wide awake_

 _I'm wide awake_

.

Rouge slowly walks towards her house.

.

 _ **(Amy, singing, Cream improvising)**_

 _Yeah, I have fell right from cloud nine (Came right out of the blue, yeah)_

 _ **(Amy, Cream and Rouge singing in harmony)**_

 _Crashing from sky high_

 _ **(Rouge singing, Cream improvising)**_

 _You know, I'll let go of tonight (Yeah, I'll be letting it go)_

 _ **(Amy, Cream and Rouge singing in harmony)**_

 _I've fell right from cloud nine (I'm wide awake)_

 _._

 _ **(Cream singing, Amy and Rouge vocalising)**_

 _I'm wide awake_

 _I'm wide awake_

 _I'm wide awake_

 _I'm wide awake_

 _I'm wide awake_

.

Rouge made it to the front door, and was about to open it. But as she looked into the reflection of the window, she saw a ring glowing. She looked behind her to see where it was. She then walked towards it and picked it up.

"Ah, this must be Shadow's. Might have dropped it on his way back home." Rouge thought.

She then proceeds to return to the house. She turns around to face the house, until she saw a figure standing at the front door. Rouge gasped in surprise.

"You took a while to get home, Rouge." he said.

"Oh, Shadow!" Rouge exclaimed in surprise.


	5. Connection Grows

**Chapter Four: Connection Grows**

At this moment, Shadow and Rouge stared at one another for a while. Snowflakes were still dropping on this cold winter night, but Shadow and Rouge didn't care. Rouge was just curious why Shadow is standing there.

"What are you doing there, Shadow? Not like you to stand there on the doorstep waiting for me." Rouge asked. Shadow held up his wrist.

"I was missing my ring, so I was gonna check where it was. See you've already found it." Shadow pointed out.

"Yeah, I saw this shining at the window, so I came over here to collect it. You may have dropped on your way home from work." Rouge explained.

"I see. Well, thanks for retrieving it." Shadow thanked.

"No problem." Rouge smiled. But just then, she noticed Shadow wasn't looking like his usual self. Instead of his usual frown, Shadow seemed to look very fragile.

"Shadow, you alright? You don't look too well." Rouge asked worriedly.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I'm fine." Shadow lied.

"Shadow, I know when you're lying to me. This is not normally like you. You're eyes are red, and you're sweating, and you look like you've seen a ghost." Rouge told him. Shadow was about to speak, but he paused. He then gave a sad look.

"It's hard to explain, without sounding too unrealistic." Shadow mentioned.

"Try me, Shadow." Rouge told him.

"Well, I saw her." Shadow began, as tears were slowly showing.

"Seen who?" Rouge asked. A single tear fell from Shadow's eye.

"Maria." Shadow softly said.

"Maria?!" Rouge asked in surprise.

"Yes, I saw her! She came back, and told me that there's more for her that I needed to fulfil." Shadow mentioned.

"You're crying, Shadow! I've never seen you cry before. And what do you mean more you need to fulfil?" Rouge asked in confusion, but sympathetic.

"She told me that I needed to find someone who could make me happy. But I really have no idea what she means by that, nor would I be able to." Shadow explained.

"Well, I wish I could help you. But there is something I need to tell you, Shadow." Rouge mentioned. Shadow wiped his tears, and looked in surprise.

"Oh, and what is that?" Shadow asked.

"Well, there's more to a reason to why I allowed you to stay with me. It's not just because it's to give you a place to stay because you have nowhere to go, it's something else." Rouge started.

"Something else? What else could there possibly be?" Shadow thought.

"Well, don't be mad if I tell you this, but I actually do... like you." Rouge stated, in a shy tone of voice while blushing.

"Well, of course you like me, otherwise we'd never be teammates and roommates." Shadow sarcastically chuckled.

"I don't mean like as in friends, or whatever, Shadow!" Rouge said sternly.

"Not as in friends? What else is there then?!" Shadow asked, while losing patience.

"It means that I am in LOVE with you! A crush!" Rouge replied. Shadow stood there in shock.

"You're in love with me?" Shadow surprisingly asked.

"Yes! I have done for a a long time. I didn't want to tell you before, because of how you may react. Ever since your encounter with the Biolizard, I thought you were dead! I cried for months! I thought I was never going to see you again, which is why I tried moving on, and flirted with Knuckles. But when I found you, and saw you're still alive, I was happy, but confused! I loved you, but I wasn't sure how I really felt for Knuckles, but now he's married and has a daughter, I realised that I do love you! I have for a very long time!" Rouge mentioned, as a sad tear fell from her eye as well.

"Rouge I... " Shadow started.

"Shadow, I know I am not Maria, I don't want to be Maria, and I don't want to replace her at all. But I want to be at least some sort of help to you. Enjoy life, be happy for the rest of your life, fill in that space that nobody else probably could. I'm not saying you should forget her, but I think that's what she means about finding someone to make you happy. She's not asking you to find another sister figure like her, maybe she wanted you to find so much more." Rouge explained.

Shadow stood there in silent. He had no idea how to react to this. But he thought long and hard about what Rouge said.

"Could she be right about that? But how do I love, and why is my heart beating like this? What does this mean?" Shadow thought as he held his chest where his heart was.

"Shadow, what's wrong?" Rouge asked, worried.

"Rouge, my heart is beating like crazy. This is not a natural heartbeat, not fear, but it feels warm, and comfortable. Any idea what this means?" Shadow asked. Rouge's mouth dropped open in surprise, and a tear fell from her eye.

"I know exactly what that means, Shadow." Rouge explained.

"Really? What the fuck does it mean? I need to know!" Shadow asked.

"You're also in love, with me." Rouge replied.

Shadow's jaw dropped in surprise. He finally found what Maria meant about finding someone to make him happy.

"This is what is feels like to love?" Shadow asked in surprise.

"Yes, Shadow." Rouge smiled.

"Maria, I found what you wanted. This is the promise I've made for you." Shadow said in his mind with a warm smile.

.

 _ **(Shadow singing)**_

 _I've been waiting for a reason_

 _For this call that never came_

 _No I did not, see this coming_

 _Something about you must have changed_

 _._

 _ **(Rouge singing)**_

 _All these words never spoken, promise that's broken_

 _I've cried for too long, wasted all this time_

 _Never seen the signs_

 _Now I know, just what was wrong_

 _._

 _ **(Shadow and Rouge singing)**_

 _It's that I wanted you more_

 _Now looking back I am sure_

 _I wanted you more_

 _I knew I've wanted you more_

.

Shadow walks down the steps, and stands still looking towards Rouge, who was standing a few inches away from him.

.

 _ **(Shadow singing, Rouge improvising)**_

 _All these nights we've spent just talking_

 _Of these things we needed in this life (in this life)_

 _All our plans and dreams together_

 _I wish I've seen, I was just so blind_

 _._

 _ **(Rouge singing)**_

 _My heart is open, exposed and hoping_

 _For you, to lay this on the line_

 _ **(Shadow and Rouge singing)**_

 _In the end, this seems_

 _There is no room for me_

 _Still I've tried, to change your mind_

.

Shadow and Rouge slowly walk towards each other.

.

 _ **(Shadow and Rouge singing)**_

 _It's that I wanted you more_

 _Now looking back I am sure_

 _I wanted you more_

 _I knew I've wanted you more_

.

Shadow and Rouge made it towards each other, staring into one another's eyes closely.

.

 ** _(Shadow and Rouge singing)_**

 _Oh, I won't leave you_

 _I won't leave you anymore_

.

Shadow and Rouge then hold one another's hand lovingly.

.

 _ **(Shadow and Rouge singing)**_

 _I guess I've wanted you more_

 _Now looking back I am sure_

 _I wanted you more_

 _I knew I've wanted you more_

 _._

 _I won't leave you_

 _I won't leave you anymore_

.

After that, Shadow drew his head closer to Rouge's.

"I love you, Shadow." Rouge told him.

"I love you too, Rouge." Shadow replied.

Then after that, they both drew their heads closer towards one another, and their lips made contact for a loving passionate kiss. The kiss lasted about a minute, then they break the kiss, and they both embrace lovingly, not even caring about the cold snowflakes building up on the ground. What they didn't know, is that they were being watched.

"Yes Shadow, I'll let you enjoy your sweet little moment. I guarantee it won't last long!" the voice said evilly.


	6. Bittersweet Moment

**Chapter Five: Bittersweet Moment**

Shadow and Rouge have embraced for a long while, until they heard a noise. This startled the both of them.

"Shadow, did you hear that?!" Rouge asked in fear.

"Yes, I did. It came from over there." Shadow replied.

"What or who could it be?" Rouge wondered.

"I'm gonna find out. Stay here!" Shadow told her.

"Shadow, please be careful!" Rouge pleaded.

Shadow got out his Shadow Rifle from his motorcycle, and aimed it towards where the sound was coming from.

"OK, fucker! Show yourself right now!" Shadow yelled.

"Shadow, I have come for you!" the voice stated, as it slowly shows itself. Shadow gasped in surprise.

"Black Doom!" Shadow stated.

"Oh God!" Rouge shrieked.

"Yes, Shadow, I am Black Doom. And I am not here for revenge." he stated.

"Now here for revenge? Then what are you here for then? Didn't you not learn your lesson the last time we encountered?" Shadow asked him sternly.

"Yes, I have. But what Rouge is telling you is all fake, and lies. She doesn't love you at all, she's doing this because she wants you to forget about Maria, like she never existed." Black Doom told him.

"That's not true! I would never do that to Shadow!" Rouge furiously yelled.

"You lied to me before, Doom! Why would you be telling me the truth now?!" Shadow asked.

"So you want proof, do you? Very well, I shall show you." Doom replied, as he magically spawned a portal.

Inside the portal was showing Rouge's day out with Amy and Cream earlier. Shadow was curious about this, and Rouge wondered what he was going to show.

"What has my day out with them got to do with proving any point to Shadow?!" Rouge curiously asked.

"Just watch!" Black Doom snapped.

* * *

 _ **(In the portal)**_

 _"Well, just never really found the right guy to settle with. I mean, me and Knuckles would never work anyway, that was all just harmless flirting. Gave up all that flirting years ago." Rouge explained._

 _"And you let Shadow live with you?" Amy asked._

 _"Well, he has nowhere else to stay. So I thought I may as well let him stay at my place, as we're also business partners at G.U.N." Rouge mentioned._

 _"And you're OK with that?" Cream asked._

 _"Of course, he's not doing any harm. He does help pay half the rent." Rouge told her._

 _"Why do I have a feeling that you allowed him to stay with you, because it's something else?" Amy asked, in a teasing tone._

 _"What do you mean?" Rouge asked curiously._

 _"Well, you're always with him, so it does kinda hint that you may have a connection with him of some kind." Cream thought._

 _"Not at all! It's all business, not pleasure." Rouge blushed furiously._

 _"No need to be ashamed if you do, Rouge. We all have guys that we like." Amy smiled._

 _"OK, you want to know the real reason?! Because I am fucking sick to death of Shadow being the sad lonely emo loser that he's always been! Takes his anger out on the wrong people, over what happened to 'Maria' over fifty years ago! Like seriously, get over her already! It's been fifty years, why is he still acting like a crybaby bitch over this!" Rouge yelled. Amy and Cream gasped._

 _"Rouge!" Cream exclaimed._

 _"Rouge, that's not fair! Don't you think that's a little harsh?" Amy said in surprise._

 _"I don't care! He'll have to get over her sooner or later! I'll tell you what I'll do, I'll act like I'm in love with him, so he can finally shut up about her, move on with live, and forget about her, like she never existed. Least I'll get some fucking piece without him saying "Maria, I miss you, Maria!' all the fucking time!" Rouge yelled._

* * *

After that, Doom closes the portal, and Shadow stood there in surprise. Rouge was surprised herself.

"That never happened! I never said any of that!" Rouge yelled.

"You see, Shadow? She's a liar, even after I proved to you what she said! She doesn't love you, or care enough to tell you the truth!" Doom snarled.

"Rouge! Is this true?!" Shadow snapped.

"What?! No! It's not true! That was not me saying that! That never happened!" Rouge yelled.

"Bullshit! It's there in black and white! How could you do this to me?! So you lied to me, and used my emotions against me?!" Shadow looked into Rouge's eyes with anger.

"Shadow, I really didn't say those things!" Rouge cried, as sad tears fell from her eyes.

"ROUGE! I may not be the best person on this planet! I'll admit it, I am a fucking asshole, but even I would not stoop this low! You disgust me!" Shadow yelled.

"Shadow, I..." Rouge whimpered.

"You care about nothing, but yourself! It's always about what you wanted! Team Dark was a tool you could use, to help find this treasure that never even existed, and you said you'd remain by my side even if the world was against me! But it's all bullshit!" Shadow snapped.

"That's not true, Shadow!" Rouge yelled.

"Fuck you! I'm done! Sayonara, Rouge! Here I thought I could trust you. Clearly I was wrong." Shadow sadly stated, as a sad tear fell from his eyes. After that, Shadow ran off at high speed.

"Shadow wait!" Rouge tried calling out to him, but it was too late. Shadow was nowhere to be seen.

"At last, with him out the way, time to proceed with my plan!" Black Doom chuckles evilly, as he evaporated.

Rouge fell on all fours, and cried uncontrollably.

"Shadow, it's not true! I never said any of that!" Rouge cried.

Suddenly, she saw a plane reaching its way downwards for landing. It was the Tornado, and it was Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. Rouge sat up and wondered what they were doing here.

"Sonic, Tails, Knuckles! What are you guys doing here?" Rouge asked, while trying to hide the fact she was crying.

"No time to explain Rouge. Where is Shadow?" Sonic asked.

"Why?" Rouge wondered.

"We were gonna tell him that Black Doom is back." Knuckles replied.

"Yeah, we know!" Rouge sobbed.

"What, you know?!" Tails asked in surprise.

"Yes, he was here earlier. And now Shadow won't talk to me anymore, because I don't know how Doom did that, but he shown something about me that was fiction, and lies. It claimed that I said things about him that was horrible to him, and Maria, but I really didn't, now Shadow's gone, and I don't know where he is!" Rouge cried.

"Hey, hey! Take it easy Rouge. Come here, we know you'd never say things like that." Sonic told her, as he walked towards Rouge, and softly embraced her.

"Yeah, I mean we know what Black Doom is like." Tails added.

"He was always manipulating Shadow's mind to believe things that are not true. Why he's done it, I have no idea. But we need to find Shadow." Knuckles thought.

"OK, how are we going to do that?" Sonic asked, as he still comfortably held Rouge in his arms.

"Well, there's really only one place I know he'll go if he wants to be alone. So we'll track him down and find him, hopefully he's there. I'll go fetch Cream, Sonic will go and fetch Amy, and Knuckles, you go back to Angel Island and make sure the Master Emerald is safe." Tails advised.

"Will we need the girls?" Sonic asked.

"Well, woman's touch can't hurt." Tails chuckled.

"What about Rouge?" Knuckles asked.

"I think after what happened here, she needs time for herself. Rouge, you go into the house and get some rest. Leave this to us." Tails told her.

Sonic then held Rouge's face in his hands, and looked into her eyes.

"Rouge, look at me, and listen, OK? We promise we'll find Shadow, and make this right. But right now, we need you to be safe. Do you understand?" Sonic asked. Rouge could only nod.

"OK, I'm gonna go back to Angel Island now! I'll see you guys then! Call me if any of you find him!" Knuckles called, as he left for Angel Island. Tails was in the Tornado.

"I'll go and get Cream, see you later Sonic. Catch you later, Rouge." Tails said, after that, he flew with the Tornado towards Cream's house.

"OK Rouge, I'm gonna go get Amy. Stay in the house, until further notice." Sonic told her, and as he was about to run off, Rouge stood up.

"Sonic?" Rouge called. Sonic turned to face Rouge.

"Yes, Rouge?" Sonic said.

"You sure Shadow will forgive me? Will he see the truth and know I've never lied to him?" Rouge asked hopefully. Sonic smiled warmly.

"I don't think he will. I know he will. Trust me." Sonic told her.

"Thanks, Baby-Blue." Rouge thanked.

"Any time, Rouge." Sonic replied.

After that, Sonic ran off at high speed towards Amy's house. Rouge slowly, but sadly walked inside her house. Shadow was the only person going through her mind.

"I do love you, Shadow. That's no lie to you. I'll never say those things to you, or Maria. But just know, whatever you decide to do with your life, or me, I will always remain by your side, no matter what. Always remember that, please." Rouge said to herself, hopefully.

Rouge sat on the couch, and picked up a photo of her and Shadow in it. Rouge smiled softly, but sad tears fell from her eyes.

.

 _ **(Rouge singing)**_

 _I'll always love you no matter what_

 _Doesn't matter where you are or what you do_

 _While knowing you_

 _You'll have to learn to do things you're own way_

 _But that's okay_

 _Now be free, spread your wings_

 _But promise me just one thing_

 _._

 _If you ever want a shoulder to cry_

 _Baby, come to me_

 _Come to me_

 _I always knew that you were born to fly_

 _But you may come to me_

 _If this world breaks your heart_

 _No matter where in life you are_

 _You can come to me_

 _._

 _Don't walk about while the world's on you're shoulders_

 _With you're highest hopes that lay on the ground_

 _I know you think you have to be my hero_

 _But did you know the stars you wish upon they fall is true_

 _But I'll still believe in you_

 _._

 _If you ever want a shoulder to cry_

 _Baby, come to me_

 _Come to me_

 _I always knew that you were born to fly_

 _But you may come to me_

 _If this world breaks your heart_

 _No matter where in life you are_

 _You can come to me_

 _._

 _Within the seven sea's you've sailed_

 _All these winding roads you're on_

 _Leaves you lost and feeling all alone_

 _Let my heart become your only home_

 _._

 _If you ever want a shoulder to cry_

 _Baby, come to me_

 _Come to me_

 _I always knew that you were born to fly_

 _But you may come to me_

 _If this world breaks your heart_

 _No matter where in life you are_

 _You can come to me_

 _._

After that, Rouge puts the photo down, and places both her hands on her face, and cried uncontrollably. Now the question remains, what will happen if Sonic or Tails finds Shadow, and what is it that Black Doom has planned? Rouge then got out her phone, and sent a text.

"I can't be alone right now, I need people!" Rouge stated.


	7. Tails and Cream

**Chapter Six: Tails and Cream**

Meanwhile with Tails, he had just made it to the location of where Cream lives. He found a place to land, and he slowly lowered the Tornado down for landing. As soon as he landed the plane, he jumped out of it, and made his way towards the front door of Cream's house.

"OK, here goes nothing." Tails thought.

As he approached the front door, he raised a hand and knocked on it. As few seconds later, the door opens, and there was Cream who stood there in surprise.

"Tails! Hello, Honey, what are you doing here?" Cream asked, as she kissed Tails' lips lovingly.

"Well, it is mainly to see you. But there is something else I am here to see you about." Tails explained.

"See me about? What for?" Cream asked curiously.

"Well, Shadow is missing." Tails replied. Cream gasped.

"Missing? How? He should have been home by now!" Cream exclaimed in shock.

"He was home. But that comes the other problem. He's missing, because Black Doom is also back, and he told stories about Rouge that he actually believed." Tails explained.

"Black Doom is back? What did he tell Shadow?" Cream asked in fear.

"Apparently he told Shadow that while Rouge was with you and Amy earlier, she said some horrible things about him, and brought Maria into it as well." Tails explained again.

"That's not even true! Rouge would never say that about him, or Maria!" Cream snarled.

"I know, and we believe her. Which is why we need to find Shadow and put this right." Tails told her.

"Well good to know you believe her." Cream calmly said.

"So we need your help not only to find Shadow, but to comfort Rouge. Because she'll need her friends with her." Tails told her.

"Certainly. I will definitely help." Cream replied.

"Right, I actually texted Knuckles to say to allow Rouge to enter Angel Island if she's comfortable to come round. So me and you will be going to Angel Island." Tails mentioned.

"I just got a text now from Rouge saying she's going there now!" Cream exclaimed.

"Right, Angel Island it is!" Tails said.

After that, they both walked towards the Tornado after Cream locked the door. As they got to the Tornado, they both entered it, and Tails started the engine.

"Prepare for takeoff!" Tails yelled.

"OK, Tails!" Cream replied.

Then after that, the Tornado speeds up, and launches into the air. It will take them twenty minutes to reach Angel Island. Cream then just looked at Tails with passion in her eyes.

"Tails?" Cream called. Tails turned to face Cream.

"Yes, what is it, Cream?" Tails responded.

"Well, I know we take breaks from each other to do our own thing, but do I still cross your mind at all when I'm not there, while you're with the guys?" Cream asked.

"Well, of course I do, Cream. What makes you ask that?" Tails wondered.

"I don't know. It's just weird not being near you, and it crosses my mind every single time. Like even though we take breaks away from another, there's still that thought in my mind that I don't exist to you when I'm not there." Cream explained. Tails just smiled, and held her hand tightly.

"Cream, believe me. Not a single second of my life goes by, where you do not cross my mind at all. So don't even think that for a second that you don't cross my mind at all. In one another's presence or not, you're always in my heart, soul, and mind." Tails told her. Cream smiled warmly.

"I love you, Miles." Cream told him.

"And I love you too, Cream." he replied.

They then drew their heads close for a passionate kiss. It lasted only for two seconds, because Tails needed to focus flying the plane. But he did hold Cream's hand all the way through the flight.

.

 _ **(Cream singing)**_

 _Perfect pictured memories scattered all over the floor_

 _Reaching for my phone, because I can't fight this anymore_

 _._

 _ **(Tails and Cream singing)**_

 _I just wonder if I've ever crossed your mind?_

 _ **(Cream singing)**_

 _For me that happens all the time_

 _._

 _ **(Tails and Cream singing)**_

 _It's now quarter past one, I was all alone and I need you now_

 _And said we wouldn't call but I lost all of control and I need you now_

 _And I don't know how I could do without_

 _I just need you now_

 _._

 _ **(Tails singing)**_

 _It's like a shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at your door_

 _Wishing you'd come sweeping in my way like you did before_

 _._

 _ **(Tails and Cream singing)**_

 _I just wonder if I've ever crossed your mind?_

 _ **(Tails singing)**_

 _For me that happens all the time_

 _._

 _ **(Tails and Cream singing)**_

 _It's now quarter past one, I was all alone and I need you now_

 _And said we wouldn't call but I lost all of control and I need you now_

 _And I don't know how I could do without_

 _I just need you now_

 _._

 _ **(Tails singing)**_

 _Oh, whoa_

 _( **Tails and Cream singing)**_

 _I would rather hurt than feel nothing at all_

 _._

 _ **(Cream singing)**_

 _It's now quarter past one, I was all alone and I need you now_

 _ **(Tails singing)**_

 _And said we wouldn't call but I lost all of control and I need you now_

 _ **(Tails and Cream singing)**_

 _And I don't know how I could do without_

 _I just need you now_

 _._

 _ **(Cream singing)**_

 _Oh, baby, I need you now_

.

After that, Tails and Cream were nearly at Angel Island. They have at least five minutes before landing. But the question remains, what will happen once they land? Rouge mentioned by text to Cream that she too was on her way to Angel Island. The reason, nobody knows as of yet. But there was only one way to find out.


	8. Sonic and Amy

**Chapter Seven: Sonic and Amy**

With Sonic, he was running at high speed towards Amy's house. But as he was running towards the house, he received a text message from Knuckles. Sonic took out his phone and read the message.

"Hey Sonic, Rouge just texted me saying she's on her way to Angel Island. So what you're better off doing is get Amy, and bring her to Angel Island. Because Rouge will need friends after what she went through with Shadow. Once Amy's here, we'll look for Shadow. - Knuckles!" the text read.

"Ah, well that makes things simpler. And now, onto getting Ames!" Sonic stated, as he continued to run towards the house.

Sonic ran for another ten seconds, and after a while, he finally made it towards Amy's house. He made it to the front door, and was about to knock, until he heard his phone ring. He saw that is was Amy calling him. Sonic just smiled.

"Guess I will have a bit of fun, before seeing her." Sonic thought, as he answered the phone.

"Hello Ames!" Sonic answered.

"Hey Sonic, are you free tonight? I really wish you were here?" Amy asked.

"You realise it's half past one in the morning, right?" Sonic teased.

"I know, but you're never sleeping at this time. You sleep during the day, never sleep at night." Amy giggled.

"Well, I may be able to accept your request, all you need to do is go to the front door and open it." Sonic told her.

"Why is that?" Amy though.

With that, Sonic can hear footsteps coming down the stairs inside the house. The front door opens, and there was Amy, who gasped in surprise.

"Hi Ames! Sonic said to her.

"SONIKKU!" Amy shrieked in surprise, and she leaps into Sonic arms lovingly.

"Missed you too, Ames." Sonic teased. Amy looked up and kissed Sonic's lips lovingly.

"Sonic, what are you doing here? I knew I wanted you here, but this was so sudden." Amy asked confusingly.

"Well, teasing aside, time to get serious. There is a legit reason I came here actually." Sonic explained.

"What is it?" Amy wondered.

"Well, it is to see you again. But the other reason is this, I'll cut to the chase as detailed as I can. Shadow's missing, Black Doom is back, he told false stories about Rouge that were not true, something to do with her saying horrible things about him along with Maria, it set Shadow off in a rage, and he yelled at Rouge, and ran off, and disappeared. I got a text saying Rouge is on her way to Angel Island now, I can only assume Knuckles told Tails and Cream this too. So I am bringing you to Angel Island to comfort Rouge, while the three of us go and find Shadow." Sonic explained. Amy gasped in surprise.

"Shadow's missing, and Black Doom is back?! Shit! And no, it's not true at all! Rouge never said anything wrong to Shadow or Maria! That never happened!" Amy stated.

"I know. Rouge may have been something else back in the past, but that's something she'd never do. So me and you need to get to Angel Island, now!" Sonic told her. Amy jumped on Sonic bridal style.

"Let's make it fast and quick as possible!" Amy demanded.

Sonic nodded. After that without warning, Sonic dashed off at high speed, while carrying Amy in bridal style. Amy was use to the no warning part, as Sonic does this all the time. Amy looked at Sonic closely.

"Sonic, do you remember how we first got together? How it came so suddenly that you opened your heart towards me, and told me the things you did?" Amy asked.

"Well of course I do, why?" Sonic wondered.

"Well, I'm just curious to know why now, when you never felt that way ten years ago?" Amy thought.

"Well, I guess that's what maturity does to people. I grew up, became a much more reasonable adult. And as I grew up, I understood why you did those things back then. Not because you were a fan girl, but because you really did love me. And as I grew up, I learned what love was myself." Sonic explained. Amy smiled warmly.

"Well I would love to go back to those days, where it was all so magical. The days where you told me you loved me, and our first kiss." Amy stated. Sonic smiles.

"So do I." Sonic said.

.

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _We never cared that people stared_

 _We've made out in this crowd somewhere_

 _Somebody told us to get a room_

 _Still hard to believe that it's me and you_

 _Now we've keep saying that we're okay_

 _But I'm not gonna settle for good, not great_

 _I missed the way that this felt back then_

 _I want to feel this way again_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _Been too long, that you forget_

 _The way I loved to kiss your neck_

 _ **(Amy singing)**_

 _Remind me, remind me_

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _So on fire, so in love_

 _Way back then, we could not get enough_

 _ **(Amy singing)**_

 _Remind me, remind me_

 _._

 _ **(Amy singing)**_

 _Remember that airport, dropping me off_

 _We was kissing goodbye, but couldn't stop_

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _I felt bad, because you missed the flight_

 _ **(Sonic and Amy singing)**_

 _But this meant we have one more night_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(Amy singing)**_

 _Do you remember what this used to be?_

 _We turned out the lights, and we did not just sleep_

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _Remind me_

 _Baby, remind me_

 _ **(Amy singing)**_

 _Oh, so on fire, and so in love_

 _The look in your eyes I have missed so much_

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _Remind me_

 _Baby, remind me_

 _._

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _I want to feel this way_

 _ **(Amy singing)**_

 _Yeah, I want to hold you close_

 _ **(Sonic and Amy singing)**_

 _Oh, if you remain loving me_

 _Don't just believe I know_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(Amy singing)**_

 _Oh baby, remind me_

 _Remind me_

 _Yeah_

 _._

 _Oh, do you remember the way this felt?_

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _Just like back when we could not control ourselves_

 _ **(Amy singing)**_

 _Remind me_

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _Yeah, remind me_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(Amy singing)**_

 _All these things that you use to do_

 _They've made me fallen in love with you_

 _Remind me, oh baby, remind me_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _Yeah, you've woken up in my old t-shirt_

 _All these mornings I've been late for work_

 _Remind me_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(Sonic and Amy singing)**_

 _Oh baby, remind me_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(Amy singing)**_

 _Yeah_

 _Oh baby, remind me_

 _Baby, remind me, yeah, oh_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _Yeah, you've woken up in my old t-shirt_

 _ **(Amy singing)**_

 _Baby, remind me_

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _Baby, remind me_

.

After that, Amy looked into Sonic's eyes.

"I love you, Sonikku." Amy said.

"And I love you too, Ames." Sonic replied.

After that, they both shared a loving passionate kiss. Once the kiss was finished ten seconds later, Sonic carried on running towards Angel Island. They were almost there, and wondered where to start when it comes to finding Shadow.


	9. Daddy's Girl

**Chapter Eight: Daddy's Girl**

Meanwhile in Angel Island, Knuckles was sitting at the alter with the Master Emerald. With the Master Emerald, he also had seven Chaos Emeralds. He was also holding his daughter Amber in his arms, who was just laying there cooing. Knuckles just chuckles.

"You look just like your mother, only with my eyes." Knuckles complimented.

Amber just laid there laughing at Knuckles. Knuckles then looks outside of the alter, and had something going through his mind.

"But it's not the same here without your mother either. She's been gone for nearly a year visiting her family in the afterlife, and I still find it hard to cope here without her. Sure she's home tomorrow night, but it just doesn't seem fast enough." Knuckles said, in sorrow. Amber was about to cry.

"Oh no! Shh! It's OK, sweetheart. Mommy won't be gone for much longer, hopefully. Daddy is here, Daddy's got you. I promise you, no matter what, I will never let anyone or anything harm you." Knuckles told her, as he kissed her forehead.

Amber just lays there cooing with joy. Knuckles then places her back in her crib. Just then, Radger walks in.

"Hello Knuckles, I'm just wondering if you need help with anything?" Radger asked.

"Uh, yeah, actually. Make sure that the guards organise a welcome home party for Tikal later. Rouge will be here soon as well, so keep an eye out for her." Knuckles told him. Radger bows.

"Right away, Knuckles." Radger replied.

After that, Radger makes his way out of the room. Knuckles walked towards the balcony to see into the horizon. It was dark, and snowy, it looked like white glitter falling from the sky.

"I really hope that you come home soon, Tikal. Right now it just feels like you won't come back, and I'll be on my own again. I can't look after Amber on my own, although I'll still try. She's the only one right now who gives me hope in life. I love our baby girl, but she needs her mommy, and I need my wife." Knuckles stated, as a sad tear fell from his eye.

"I don't care that you lived centuries ago, and you came back to fulfil a destiny you were determined to do, you were the only woman who entered my life, and would accept me for who I am. I accepted you for who you was. You helped bring back the echidna tribe, and I have been forever grateful for that. You needed a king however, and I was glad to accept your request, not just because it's to have you fulfil your destiny, but it was because I actually legitimately loved you." Knuckles whimpered.

"I know you miss your family, and you missed them so much, but you have your own family here to worry about now. But no matter what choice you make, I'll support it all the way. Otherwise I'll end up sounding selfish. Until you come back, I will do whatever I can to protect our baby. She is my princess, my angel, my world, the light of my life. I shall protect her, until she's old enough to defend herself, and until the day that I die." Knuckles stated.

Knuckles then climbed to the roof of the palace, to get a better view of the horizon. He did not care that it was cold, or snowing. He closed his eyes, and remembered the first time Tikal came back to the land of the living, and how they became one.

Only one night remains until she's home, and he also yet is waiting until Rouge arrives to the palace, along with Sonic, Tails, Amy and Cream. He also looked below and saw that Radger was talking to a few guards about organising Tikal's return. Then Radger sat on a rock, looking our for Tikal.

Knuckles just lightly sighed, and looked into the sky, and looked at the stars.

.

 _ **(Knuckles singing)**_

 _I lay awake each night and say your name_

 _The sound of my sad voice makes me insane_

 _I'm doing the very best I can_

 _To face this truth and take it like a man_

 _._

 _Would you say hello to Heaven for us_

 _Tell Chaos we're not mad, but we're missing you so much_

 _Please ask him if he comes back to take me where you are_

 _And help me to forgive the man who lives in that star_

.

Knuckles climbs down from the room of the palace, and goes back into the room to check on Amber, who was sound asleep. Knuckles was stroking her head. And smiled warmly, but still has sad tears falling from both eyes.

.

 ** _(Knuckles singing)_**

 _Still hard to believe you're still gone_

 _But I still have one good reason to continue on_

 _I love our baby girl more than life_

 _But she wants her mommy, and I want my wife_

 _._

 _Would you say hello to Heaven for us_

 _Tell Chaos we're not mad, but we're missing you so much_

 _Please ask him if he comes back to take me where you are_

 _And help me to forgive the man who lives in that star_

.

Knuckles once again walked towards the balcony, and looks into the horizon.

.

 _ **(Knuckles singing)**_

 _Oh I wish that life had known before they bowed on their knees_

 _That it was taking your sweet love away from me_

.

Knuckles laid his head against the balcony and cries uncontrollably.

.

 ** _(Knuckles singing)_**

 _Would you say hello to Heaven for us_

 _Tell Chaos we're not mad, but we're missing you so much_

 _Please ask him if he comes back to take me where you are_

 _And help me to forgive the man who lives in that star_

.

After that, Knuckles sat up, and wiped the tears from his eyes. He was about to walk inside to check on Amber again, but he heard loud noises coming from the horizon. He looked a few yards across the Island. He saw the forest catching fire, and rocks being smashed to pieces. This startled Knuckles, and he ran towards Radger.

"Radger, go inside the palace and look after Amber! I have to go, and have to go now!" Knuckles demanded.

"Why, what's wrong?!" Radger asked confusingly.

"Just do it! In fact, take Amber, and get away from here as far as possible! If anything happens to her, I'll never forgive myself. So please, Radger! Take Amber, and get away as far as you can! Danger is occurring in the forest!" Knuckles explained.

"OK, Knuckles! I'm on it!" Radger accepted.

After that, Radger went into the Palace to get Amber, and he took her as far as he could. Knuckles climbed to the roof of his balcony, and then aimed where the trouble was. Then he jumps into the air, and glides his way towards the forest.


	10. Reasoning With Rage

**Chapter Nine: Reasoning With Rage**

Knuckles made it towards the forest, along with him, Tails landed the Tornado next to him with Cream, and Sonic made it with Amy next to him.

"Ah, perfect timing!" Knuckles thought.

"Knuckles, what is going on here?" Sonic asked.

"There's a lot of explosions going on here!" Tails added.

"I have no idea! I just seen this happen, so I'm investigating the issue here!" Knuckles replied.

"I wonder what's causing this?" Amy thought.

"Me too!" Cream added.

"Well, only one way to find out!" Knuckles said.

After that, all five of them made it towards the problem in the forest. They looked high and low to find out the source of the problem.

"CHAOS SPHERE!" yelled a voice.

Sonic saw this, and grabbed everyone, and ran out the way.

"LOOK OUT!" Sonic yelled.

After that, the energy beam hit a boulder, and broke it in many pieces. They all looked up, and saw what caused it.

"Shadow?!" Sonic called.

Shadow turned around with anger on his face.

"What the FUCK do you guys want?!" Shadow angrily asked.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing! What are you doing here on Angel Island?! And why are you destroying my forest?!" Knuckles asked.

"Well, why do you care?! Nobody else does, including Rouge!" Shadow sternly replied.

"Shadow, if we didn't care, why would we come all this way to help you?!" Amy stated.

"Shadow, please calm calm down!" Cream pleaded.

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN?! How can I be fucking calm, when the one person I thought I could trust lied to me?!" Shadow snapped.

"Shadow, do you seriously believe those things Rouge said? That's not her! It's Black Doom manipulating your mind!" Tails explained.

"Bullshit! That was clearly Rouge in that portal that I saw! I know what I saw!" Shadow raged.

"Shadow, we were with her at the time, we know she didn't say those things!" Amy tried telling him.

"Please Shadow, she didn't!" Cream pleaded.

"You're sticking up for her! Trying to act like she's innocent!" Shadow snarled again.

"SHADOW!" a voice called.

Everyone including Shadow looked up. And it was Rouge who was flying downward. Rouge still has tears filling her eyes.

"Shadow, I swear! I did not say those things! I swear, I would never say those things!" Rouge cried.

"Great, of all the people I didn't want to see, you had to be here! Haven't you caused me enough pain already?!" Shadow yelled.

"Shadow, please! You have to listen! Whatever that was Black Doom showed you was not true! It's an illusion! It never happened!" Rouge tried explaining.

"That's enough with your lies! I've had, ENOUGH!" Shadow yelled, as he has a red aura glowing around him.

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles all tackled Shadow to the ground to stop him from what he was about to do.

"Shadow, don't!" Tails yelled.

"Easy there, Shadow! You don't wanna do this!" Sonic added.

"Shadow, you will kill people, if you do that here!" Knuckles yelled.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Shadow yelled, as he pushes everyone off. Shadow stands up slowly

"Pathetic! I am Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form! Maria wanted me to keep a promise! How can I keep a promise in a planet, with selfish, ungrateful people like you?! Maybe Maria was better off being dead, because I cannot allow you lot to hurt her either!" Shadow yelled.

.

 ** _(Shadow singing)_**

 _The fragile things thrown far by everyone_

 _Awakening, finding strength, but it's now gone_

 _Been let astray, forced fed, now beaten down_

 _Tossed away, holding down forever now_

.

Shadow turns to face Rouge with an angry look on his face.

.

 ** _(Shadow singing)_**

 _Why would you betray me?_

 _Remember hope, remember faith, remember trust_

 _Defiance, controlled me_

 _Another day, there's no excuse, it's not enough_

.

"Shadow, you have to stop this! I didn't betray you at all!" Rouge yelled.

"Don't make things worse here, Rouge!" Shadow yelled.

.

 _ **(Shadow singing)**_

 _Reconcile, revealing this inner shame_

 _This only hope, the only thing that's guided me_

 _I've search for a single shred of dignity_

 _I held it close, those that're few and far between_

.

"Shadow, please don't do this!" Amy pleaded.

"You're better than this Shadow!" Cream added.

"This is who I am! An unstoppable force of nature! I was wrong to think protecting you all was what Maria wanted! I save your planet countless of times, and this is how you fucking repay me?!" Shadow snarled.

.

 _ **(Shadow singing)**_

 _Why would you betray me?_

 _Remember hope, remember faith, remember trust_

 _Defiance, controlled me_

 _Another day, there's no excuse, it's not enough_

.

"Shadow, please calm down! It's not worth it! We're trying to help you here!" Knuckles tried to tell him.

.

 _ **(Shadow singing)**_

 _It's not enough!_

.

"Shadow, please listen!" Tails pleaded.

"Shadow, is this really what you think?! You think this is what Maria wanted?! You're gonna break her heart doing this!" Sonic told him. Shadow's red aura grew brighter.

"LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS, YOU FUCKING BLUE PIECE OF SHIT! I'll literally rip your heart out, you cunt!" Shadow yelled.

The red aura grew brighter and brighter. Everyone went to take cover.

.

 _ **(Shadow singing)**_

 _Why would you betray me?_

 _Remember hope, remember faith, remember trust_

 _Defiance, controlled me_

 _Another day, there's no excuse, it's not enough_

 _._

 _Yeah, oh_

 _Remember hope, remember faith, remember trust_

.

After that, Shadow stopped glowing any brighter than he already was.

"Burn in hell, you pieces of scum! CHAOS BLAST!" Shadow yells.

The explosion happened, but nothing blew up. Everything was still in one piece. Everyone looked around to see what has happened.

"Huh? How is everything still in one piece?" Sonic thought.

"Look!" Tails pointed.

Everyone turned to see what was happening. And they all gasped in surprise. Shadow looked on, and he also gasped in surprise. It was the spirit of Maria standing in front of him.

"Maria?!" Shadow called.

Everyone gasped in shock when they heard that name. Maria looked on at Shadow with sad eyes.

"Shadow, you're breaking my heart here!" Maria said sadly.


	11. Words Of Trust

**Chapter Ten: Words Of Trust**

Shadow's attempt to blow up the Island with Chaos Blast failed, due to the spirit of Maria stopping him in his tracks. Shadow stood there with a shocked look on his face. Maria looked very upset with what Shadow was doing. Everyone looked on in surprise.

"Maria?!" Amy thought.

"Is this her? Is this the Maria that Shadow's been talking about?" Cream wondered.

"It has to be!" Tails replied, in shock.

"How did she even get here?" Knuckles wondered.

"And why is she here now?" Sonic added.

"Well, whatever is it, she prevented the Island from being destroyed." Knuckles sighed in relief.

Everyone just watched on. Shadow still looking shocked at Maria being in his presence.

"Maria, what are you doing here?!" Shadow asked.

"To stop you from breaking my heart even more." Maria said sadly.

"Breaking your heart?! How?! I'm doing what's right! Getting rid of selfish people!" Shadow yelled.

"So Black Doom really has brain washed you. Why Shadow? You're better than this! I never wanted this from you at all!" Maria told him.

"Well, I can't really keep a promise that can never be fulfilled! I'm sorry, Maria, but I have no other choice!" Shadow said calmly.

"You want to see the truth? I'll show you what really happened, not what Black Doom wants you to believe!" Maria told Shadow sternly.

With that, she grabbed Shadow's wrist, and they disappeared. Everyone was stunned silent.

"What?! Where did they go?!" Sonic wondered.

"Shadow?!" Rouge said in a worried tone.

* * *

With Shadow and Maria, they were in another location, which Shadow had no idea where.

"Maria! Where are we?!" Shadow wondered.

"We're at a few hours ago. The real few hours ago. look over there." Maria pointed.

Shadow looks over, and saw Rouge, along with Amy and Cream. They were shopping, but he noticed they were speaking to one another about something specific.

"Don't worry, Shadow. They can't hear or see you. It's like a TV rerun." Maria explained.

Shadow nodded, and looked on towards them. He walked closer to Rouge.

 _And you let Shadow live with you?" Amy asked._

 _"Well, he has nowhere else to stay. So I thought I may as well let him stay at my place, as we're also business partners at G.U.N." Rouge mentioned._

 _"And you're OK with that?" Cream asked._

 _"Of course, he's not doing any harm. He does help pay half the rent." Rouge told her._

 _"Why do I have a feeling that you allowed him to stay with you, because it's something else?" Amy asked, in a teasing tone._

 _"What do you mean?" Rouge asked curiously._

 _"Well, you're always with him, so it does kinda hint that you may have a connection with him of some kind." Cream thought._

 _"Not at all! It's all business, not pleasure." Rouge blushed furiously._

 _"No need to be ashamed if you do, Rouge. We all have guys that we like." Amy smiled._

 _"Yeah, I mean you have to have someone you like, don't you?" Cream added. Rouge admitted defeat._

Shadow looked closer at Rouge's face, and saw she has lust in her eyes. Shadow gasped in surprise.

 _"OK, you got me. But even if I could admit to it, I'm not sure Shadow is the kind of guy to settle with." Rouge explained._

 _"Well, he's probably still in pain about what happened in the Space Colony Ark, and with Black Doom. So can't really blame him." Amy stated._

 _"Yeah, poor Shadow's gone through a lot." Cream added._

 _"Well, I only wish there was some way I could help him. Help him see that there's a life for him here, for him to be happy." Rouge thought._

Shadow now has a sad tear falling from his eyes, as he heard what Rouge said.

 _"Well, why don't you tell him how you feel?" Cream asked._

 _"Yeah, I mean he might feel a lot better, when he knows that there's people who do care for him. I'm not saying you should replace Maria, but you can at least fill in that empty space for him." Amy smiled. Rouge smiled back._

 _"You're right! Thank you. I'll go and do that now." Rouge mentioned._

 _"Well, good luck!" Amy supported._

After that, Rouge flew into the air, and made her way back home. Amy and Cream were making their way back home, to drop off their shopping. Shadow looked up at Rouge flying away, with sad tears falling from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Rouge!" Shadow said sadly.

Maria then walked towards Shadow, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You see, Shadow? She never wanted to hurt you at all. She really does love you. There was no lie about that whatsoever. And this is the truth, and nothing but the truth." Maria explained.

Shadow turned to face Maria, eyes filled with tears.

"What have I done?" Shadow sadly stated.

After that, he fell to his knees, placing both hands on his face and sobbed uncontrollably. Maria dropped down and held him close in her arms.

"It's OK, Shadow. Don't be afraid. This was never your fault. It was Black Doom playing mind games." Maria told him softly.

"But, Maria, Rouge is never gonna forgive me! I can no longer be trusted by her, or you. I'm sorry, Maria! I've failed to fulfil your promise!" Shadow sobbed.

Maria brought a hand to his chin, and held his face up, so she can see his face.

"Yes you can. It's never too late to fulfil that promise. Rouge will understand. I will always trust, and care, and love you Shadow. Now it's time for you to go back, and live the life you're supposed to." Maria told him.

Shadow nods in agreement.

.

 _ **(Maria singing)**_

 _You hear this thunder roar_

 _You stand within the storm_

 _You've seen this all before_

 _The rain comes pouring down, even now_

 _You've see my troubled heart tossed by this endless sea_

 _But I cannot reach this shore, you're always at my reach_

 _You've whispered peace_

 _._

 _You can be trusted_

 _In the dark and in the light_

 _You can be trusted_

 _In my heart and in my life_

 _I've always known your love won't fail_

 _I knew that it never will_

 _You can be trusted_

.

 _You've never left my side when others turned and ran_

 _You've always kept your word, completing what you've began_

 _And that's enough_

 _._

 _You can be trusted_

 _In the dark and in the light_

 _You can be trusted_

 _In my heart and in my life_

 _I've always known your love won't fail_

 _I knew that it never will_

 _You can be trusted_

 _._

 _It's just like You to do_

 _What You say what You say You'll do_

 _It's just like You to prove_

 _What You say what You say is true_

 _It's just like You to do_

 _What You say what You say You'll do_

 _It's just like You to prove_

 _What You say what You say is true_

 _._

 _You can be trusted_

 _You can be trusted_

 _I've always known your love won't fail_

 _I knew that it never will_

 _._

 _You can be trusted_

 _In the dark and in the light_

 _You can be trusted_

 _In my heart and in my life_

 _I've always known your love won't fail_

 _I knew that it never will_

 _You can be trusted_

 _._

 _Yeah, yeah_

 _._

 _I've always known your love won't fail_

 _I knew that it never will_

 _You can be trusted_

.

After that, Shadow just hugs Maria tightly, and Maria returned the hug.

"I will miss you, Maria! Please, don't forget about me!" Shadow pleaded, as more tears fell from his eyes.

"I never will." Maria smiled.

She then kissed Shadow's forehead, and the embrace lasted a little while longer. Suddenly the area they were in began to fade away. And Maria slowly evaporated, until Shadow was hugging nothing but air.

"I love you, Shadow. Fulfil that promise, and be happy!" Maria's voice said, as she faded away.

Shadow angrily punched the ground, and held his head while on all fours, and cried uncontrollably.

"I will, Maria! I am sorry for everything I did!" Shadow sobbed, as he continued crying.

Everyone else looked on, and saw Shadow has returned.

"Oh, Shadow!" Rouge sadly said, seeing Shadow cry.

Rouge couldn't help but run towards Shadow, dropped to her knees in front of Shadow.

"Shadow, come here!" she called, as she wrapped her arms around Shadow's head.

She held him close, and Shadow then placed his arms around Rouge's waist, for a close loving embrace. Everyone else looked on.

"Wow, I never seen the Ultimate Life Form like this before." Sonic sadly said.

"Sad, absolutely sad." Tails added.

"At least he got to see Maria one last time." Knuckles mentioned.

"That is true. Hopefully he's changed after that." Amy pleaded.

"I hope so too." Cream hoped.

Back with Shadow and Rouge, Shadow cried in Rouge's arms.

"I'm so sorry!" Shadow sobbed.

"It's OK, Shadow." Rouge softly replied.


	12. Unfortunate to Fortunate Events

**Chapter Eleven: Unfortunate to Fortunate Events**

Shadow and Rouge embraced one another close.

"I never meant to doubt you, Rouge! I am so sorry!" Shadow sobbed.

"It's OK, Shadow. It was not your fault." Rouge told him.

"I love you, Rouge! I really do! Please, forgive me!" Shadow sobbed again.

"I love you too, Shadow. I forgive you." Rouge softly told him.

Everyone looked on with happiness.

"Well, that fixes that issue." Sonic stated.

"Sure does." Amy added.

"Wonder if they'll get lucky tonight?" Knuckles teased.

"OK, let's not get into that just yet, Knuckles!" Tails laughed.

"Well, least they're happy." Cream smiled.

But suddenly, the place started shaking. An earthquake starts, and the people of Angel Island screamed in terror.

"What's happening?!" Shadow yelled.

"Angel Island is falling!" Knuckles replied.

"Falling?! But how?!" Sonic thought.

Angel Island lands into the water with sudden impact. Everyone then made their way towards the alter where the Master Emerald is. As they finally made their way to the palace, they all go inside to check. They all saw that the Master Emerald was no longer glowing it's usual bright green colour.

"The Master Emerald! There's no energy within it!" Knuckles yelled in surprise.

"The Chaos Emeralds are missing too!" Sonic yelled.

"But how?!" Tails wondered.

Out of nowhere, Black Doom crashes into the palace, in his Devil Doom form. But this was not like the original Devil Doom form, this was a lot bigger, and has a bright ruby red aura, and what use to be dark red is also ruby red.

"BLACK DOOM!" Everyone yelled. Black Doom laughs evilly.

"Yes, it is I! And I'll explain why the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds are out of energy." Doom chuckles.

"Explain, you son of a bitch!" Shadow yelled in anger.

"Well, while you were playing the drama queen crybaby, it diverted you lot long enough for me to get here, and absorb the energy of both the Chaos, and Master Emerald's powers. Therefore, I have become Ultra Devil Doom! Therefore, I am the REAL Ultimate Life Form, and you have no chance of stopping me!" Black Doom laughs evilly.

"Really?! We'll see about that, prick!" Shadow yells.

"Girls, get back, and protect yourselves, and leave this to me, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow!" Sonic yelled.

"Sonic, no!" Amy pleaded.

"You can't be serious!" Rouge added.

"It's too dangerous!" Cream yelped.

"We have no other choice, go and hide, NOW!" Knuckles yelled.

After that, the girls ran towards the alter of the Master Emerald, and hid behind the clear coloured Master Emerald. Shadow, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles turned to face Black Doom.

"This is not gonna be easy!" Sonic thought.

"No kidding! Looks more powerful than before!" Knuckles added.

"You think we have a chance at this?!" Tails asked.

"FOOLS! You don't stand a chance against great power! Thinking you stand a chance is pointless! Give in now!" Doom yelled.

"Even if we don't stand a chance, we're not going to give in to you!" Shadow yelled.

After that, the four of them screamed in rage, and charged towards Black Doom, trading in punches and kicks. But no matter how hard they tried, not a single hit seemed to faze him.

Sonic tried to use Sonic Wind, that didn't harm him. Tails tried to use his strongest tails whip, that also didn't harm him. Knuckles then tried jumping high into the air, dives down, and bring his fist down towards Doom, again, no harm. And not even Shadow's Chaos Sphere was able to hit him this time.

"What?! That worked last time!" Shadow gasped.

"You really think you all stand a chance?! Foolish!" Doom yelled, as he swung his arms round, and pounded the living daylights out of the four of them. After that, they four fell towards the ground.

"SONIC!" Amy screamed.

"TAILS!" Cream also yelled.

"SHADOW!" Rouge also cried out.

Sonic slowly sat up onto his knees.

"Come on, guys! We need to keep trying!" Sonic said.

"On it!" Knuckles yelled.

"Me too! Tails called.

"Count me out!" Shadow calmly stated.

"What?! What do you mean, Shadow?! You can't quit!" Sonic surprisingly asked.

"It's no use, Sonic. I was only able to beat him before, because I had my super form. But now we don't have super forms, or anything! We cannot stop him!" Shadow stated.

"Oh, shit!" Knuckles stated.

"Now what?!" Sonic asked in shock.

"Does this mean...?" Tails thought.

"I'm sorry, but it's over! We have no chance. I'm sorry Maria! I've failed you!" Shadow stated, as sad tears fell from his eyes.

"Oh no!" Amy whimpered.

"We're done for!" Cream cried.

"It's all over!" Rouge also stated, with tears falling from her eyes.

.

 _ **(Shadow singing)**_

 _Tell me, tell me Lord_

 _What else's left here for me_

 _I'm the ghost at the window_

 _Oh Lord set me free_

 _Now at twilight hours_

 _I wait for forgiveness_

 _Which never comes_

.

In a fit of rage, Shadow punched the ground. Black Doom just laughs evilly.

.

 _ **(Shadow singing)**_

 _In the ocean deep_

 _Upon the river wild_

 _This water pulls me down_

 _Never will be found again_

 _._

 _ **(Rouge singing)**_

 _You've never really known_

 _ **(Shadow singing)**_

 _How would I know?_

 _ **(Rouge singing)**_

 _The many tears you own_

 _ **(Shadow singing)**_

 _Now comes the day they're gone_

 _ **(Rouge and Shadow singing)**_

 _Gone without a trace_

 _And now the day falls anew_

 _ **(Rouge singing)**_

 _Falls anew_

.

 _"Well, at least you are getting the idea now! You cannot stop me! No Emeralds to save you this time!" Doom yelled out._

.

 _ **(Shadow and Rouge singing)**_

 _Tell me, tell me Lord_

 _What else's left here for me_

 _I'm the ghost at the window_

 _Oh Lord set me free_

 _Now at twilight hours_

 _I wait for forgiveness_

 _Which never comes_

.

"Well Tikal, least me and Amber will get to see you again soon." Knuckles stated, with tears falling from his eyes.

"Goodbye Cream, my angel." Tails also stated, with tears falling from his eyes too.

"I'll see you in the afterlife soon." Cream replied, tears falling from her eyes also.

"I'm sorry, Ames. There's nothing we can do. Least our time together was wonderful while it lasted." Sonic smiled, but eyes filled with tears.

"It sure was Sonic." Amy replied, with tears falling from her eyes.

"Shadow, no matter where we'll end up, I will always love you, no matter what!" Rouge called, as sad tears fell from her eyes.

"I love you too, Rouge! Always!" Shadow yelled, crying uncontrollably.

.

 _ **(Cream singing)**_

 _Out here in this cold_

 _Remember me_

 _Within this broken road_

 _Of reveries_

 _ **(Amy singing)**_

 _When you raise up from the dead_

 _Reviving from the dead again_

 _._

 _ **(Tails singing)**_

 _Now in this winterstorm_

 _ **(Cream singing)**_

 _I'll cover you_

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _I burn up in the cold_

 _ **(Amy singing)**_

 _I'll keep you warm_

 _ **(Knuckles singing)**_

 _I know I'm not alone_

 _As I remain believing in you_

.

With that, Black Doom raised a hand, ready to blast everyone away.

"Now my victims! Time to meet your makers!" Doom yelled, as he charged up a beam.

But all of a sudden, he was cut off from seeing the Master Emerald glowing its green colour again. The Chaos Emeralds also started glowing their usually colours as well.

"What the?! How is this happening?!" Black Doom yelled in surprise.

"What's going on?!" Sonic yelled.

"The Master Emerald, the Chaos Emeralds, they have colour again!" Knuckles yelled in surprise.

"But how?!" Shadow wondered.

Everyone looked up, and saw a figure emerging from the Master Emerald. Everyone gasped in surprise, but Knuckles was the only one who smiled in happiness, that tears fell from his eyes.

"TIKAL!" Knuckles exclaimed happily.

"HUH?!" everyone, including the girls yelled in unison.

Tikal was floating from the Master Emerald, and flew slowly towards Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow, with the seven Emeralds.

.

 _ **(Tikal singing)**_

 _Tell me, tell me why_

 _Share your burdens with me_

 _You're like ghosts at the window_

 _I shall set you free_

 _Before twilight hours_

 _You'll wait for forgiveness_

 _Which never comes_

.

Tikal made it to the four, and raised her arms. The four then began to float, and Tikal made it towards Knuckles to face him.

"Tikal, I thought I'd never see you again!" Knuckles exclaimed happily. Tikal smiled.

"You thought I'd leave you forever? Now I'm back, gave the Emeralds their power, I want you four to get rid of him!" Tikal demanded.

"I will, thank you! I love you, Tikal." Knuckles told her.

Tikal then kissed Knuckles' lips passionate lovingly. The kiss lasted three seconds, then they broke the kiss.

"I love you too, Knuckles. Now go and destroy him, my darling!" Tikal told him. Knuckles nodded.

After that, the Emeralds floated around the four, and they began to transform, and Tikal made it towards the Master Emerald next to the women, who hugged her tightly.

Tails was glowing a bight gold colour, and his eyes turned red. Knuckles now was glowing a glowing lilac colour, and his eyes also turned red. Sonic's quills then pointed upwards, and his fur turned gold, and his eyes turned crimson red. And lastly, Shadow's fur turned into a light gold colour, and his eyes turned ruby red.

.

 _ **(Everyone singing, Tikal improvising)**_

 _Tell me, tell me Lord (Tell me why)_

 _What else's left here for me_

 _We're like ghost at the window_

 _Oh Lord set us free_

 _Before twilight hours (Before twilight hours)_

 _We wait for forgiveness_

 _Which never comes_

 _ **(Shadow singing)**_

 _That never comes_

 _._

 _ **(Rouge singing)**_

 _Forgiveness_

 _Will come for you_

.

The women smiled in support.

"What?! How is this happening?! Black Doom yelled in anger.

"Never you mind how this happened, you're finished now, and we're not giving up!" Tails snarled.

"That's the spirit Tails!" Knuckles exclaimed in support.

"You're done for, Doom!" Sonic yelled in anger.

"And this time, you won't come back from this! So what will happen to you..." Shadow starts.

"THIS FIGHT ENDS, TONIGHT!" the four yell in unison, as their auras were glowing brighter. Black Doom was now worried.


	13. Destiny Told Me

**Chapter Twelve: Destiny Told Me**

After that, Shadow, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles charged towards Black Doom to begin the fight of their lives. The girls could only look on, and cheer was trying what he could to defend himself, while the heroic four traded punches and kicks towards him. This time, it was showing some effects.

"YES!" Cream cheered.

"It's working!" Tikal added.

"Go on, Sonic!" Amy cheered on.

"Show him who's boss, Shadow!" Rouge finished.

"It's just as well as you came back, Tikal!" Cream stated.

"Well, I couldn't wait much longer to get home, so I decided to come home early. Destiny told me that I should return home sooner, because I missed Knuckles, and my baby girl, Amber so much. But I saw the Master Emerald had no energy, so I did a chant while I was returning." Tikal explained.

"What chant was that?" Amy asked.

"The servers are the Seven Chaos Emeralds. Chaos is power. Power is enriched by the heart. The heart is the controller. The controller serves to unify the Chaos. Master Emerald, awaken your power, to awaken the Chaos Emerald's powers, and give hope to be rid of the evil causing danger on Angel Island!" Tikal explained.

While saying that, the Master Emerald grew brighter.

"That simple was it?" Rouge asked.

"Well, only works if you're a true member of the Echidna tribe." Tikal replied.

"Well, I'm glad. Because now we have a chance of winning. Black Doom is weakening!" Cream exclaimed.

"And to think that we never felt love and emotion before, it comes down to this." Amy thought.

"No kidding. Who'd ever thought that we'd be willing of this kinda thing?" Cream added.

"And here I thought it was never possible, A piece of my heart that could never be possible to fill, and it has now." Rouge smiled.

"That goes to show you ladies, us women and those men should never hide who we are deep inside." Tikal started.

"What do you mean by that?" Amy asked.

"Well, if you keep it hidden forever, then it will kill you inside, and make you feel sick. So always best to express those emotions, before you go crazy." Tikal explained.

"So that goes for our feeling then?" Amy asked again.

"Exactly Amy." Tikal smiled.

"And the ones we could trust with our hearts?" Cream added.

"That as well, Cream." Tikal answered.

"And the love that we feel for them, and the love they feel for us?" Rouge also asked.

"Absolutely correct, Rouge." Tikal replied.

"I get it now!" Cream exclaimed happily.

"You're saying to never keep things a secret to the ones you love." Amy added.

"And to admit to how we feel now, and never later." Rouge finished.

"Indeed. There is no reason for any of us to hide who we really are. Or hide how we really feel anymore. You are comfortable towards them, and they are towards you. So just as long as you all keep that in mind, nothing else in the world should never matter in life." Tikal smiled.

"After that, they stepped away, from the Master Emerald, and looked towards the fight going on outside of the palace. Shadow, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles are still trading punches and kicks towards Black Doom, and still winning the fight.

"I am not afraid of Black Doom anymore!" Cream stated proudly.

"Neither am I!" Amy added.

"And nor am I, not by a long shot!" Rouge finished.

"That's the spirit, girls!" Tikal complimented, proudly.

.

 ** _(Tikal singing)_**

 _A complicated puzzle that we all call life_

 _Like an uphill climb, like a constant fight_

 _Then it wears you down_

 ** _(Amy singing)_**

 _It feels like we're alone, like we don't belong_

 _Or we won't be loved if we never measure up_

 _And we wear these scars_

 _Like they're what we are_

 _._

 ** _(Rouge, Amy, Tikal and Cream singing)_**

 _Give them our wounds, our bruised and broken pieces_

 _All our questions, all our secrets_

 _We won't need to hide who we are_

 _We belong to someone greater_

 _Let all our past mistakes and failures_

 _Rest upon who he is_

 _He knows how to make my pieces fit_

 _._

 ** _(Cream singing)_**

 _He's the light on this road when I'm lost in the dark_

 ** _(Rouge singing, Cream improvising)_**

 _And he won't run away if you show your heart_

 _Wanting you to believe it_

 _You could taste the freedom (Taste the freedom)_

 _._

 ** _(Rouge, Amy, Tikal and Cream singing)_**

 _Give them our wounds, our bruised and broken pieces_

 _All our questions, all our secrets_

 _We won't need to hide who we are_

 _We belong to someone greater_

 _Let all our past mistakes and failures_

 _Rest upon who he is_

 _He knows how to make our pieces fit_

 _._

 ** _(Cream singing)_**

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh x3_

 _._

 ** _(Rouge, Amy, Tikal and Cream singing)_**

 _We are completely known_

 _We are completely loved_

 _This is where we belong_

 _._

 ** _(Tikal singing)_**

 _Give them our wounds, our bruised and broken pieces_

 ** _(Amy singing)_**

 _All our questions, all our secrets_

 ** _(Rouge singing)_**

 _We won't need to hide who we are_

 ** _(Rouge, Amy and Tikal singing, Cream improvising)_**

 _We belong to someone greater (Oh, all our past)_

 _Let all our past mistakes and failures (Who he is)_

 _Rest upon who he is_

 _He knows how to make our pieces fit (Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

.

After that, they continued to look on towards the fight going on. This is looking great for the guys. They were winning the fight without a doubt, but Black Doom was still not showing any signs of being beaten just yet, as he is still technically invincible, and immortal. So what will happen next for these brave heroes, as they continue to fight?


	14. Past Is Behind Again

**Chapter Thirteen: Past Is Behind Again**

Back in the fight, Shadow, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles all raised their hands, and aimed towards Black Doom.

"CHAOS SPHERE!" everyone yelled.

This attack knocked Black Doom back into a boulder, and knocked him senseless. The four then float down towards him, and stood there. Black Doom's super form wore off, and he was in his normal state.

"The game's up, Doom!" Tails yelled.

"Nothing to help you now!" Knuckles added.

"No choice but to give up, now." Sonic stated.

"It's over!" Shadow finished.

"How?! How is this possible?! I had the ultimate power, yet you all somehow managed to defeat me! How is it so?! It makes no sense!" Doom angrily yelled.

"That's just what you don't understand, Doom!" Tikal yelled.

"Huh?!" Doom thought.

"It doesn't matter how powerful you think you are, there is no such thing as power, when there is strength in numbers!" Tikal sternly explained.

"The fact that you have no friends, family, or anyone to love, that makes you weak!" Knuckles told him. Black Doom grew irritated.

"What are you talking about?! I don't need friends, or family, or love! Those are only for weaklings!" Doom yelled.

"Well, if that's the case, Doom, how comes we're the ones standing tall and victorious before you, while you're sitting there flat on your ass?" Shadow asked, while smirking at Doom.

"I haunted you with your past, I turned you against your friends, and I gain power from the Master and Chaos Emeralds combined, yet somehow my plan backfires! How does this keep happening?! It makes no fucking sense!" Doom angrily yelled, as he punches the ground.

"Oh, is Doom getting unhappy now?!" Knuckles sarcastically stated.

"You were off laughing at Shadow, when you nearly broke his heart by telling lies about Rouge, now you get the taste of your own medicine!" Tails added.

"There are people that you can't fool, Doom. And that are the close friends, and loved ones of Shadow. That's another great example of strength in numbers, and the real super power of team work!"Sonic proudly stated.

"And now that I know the truth of what is going on, I have truly put my past behind me. This is what Maria wanted from me. She wanted me not to look back in the past all the time, and move on and be happy with my life. I know who I can trust, and be happy with." Shadow stated, as he looked towards Rouge, with a warm smile. Rouge smiled back.

.

 _ **(Shadow singing)**_

 _I may hold this pain inside, but my reflections_

 _Revealed the shames of my disguise,_

 _But there is nothing left to hide,_

 _Now my deception's died, I'm not afraid._

 _._

 _ **(Shadow, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles singing)**_

 _It's like looking at a mirror, I see you staring right at me,_

 _And now you're watching over me, I feel that while you're speaking to me,_

 _It couldn't be more clearer, I'm never going back,_

 _And now I've seen my destiny, I know who I'm supposed to be,_

 _While I'm looking in the mirror, while I'm looking in the mirror._

 _._

 _ **(Knuckles singing)**_

 _Right now we'll step right in the light, of your perfection_

 _ **(Tails singing)**_

 _We'll leave everything else behind_

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _Your love has brought you back to life_

 _ **(Shadow singing)**_

 _With my affliction, I shall never be afraid._

 _._

 _ **(Shadow, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles singing)**_

 _It's like looking at a mirror, I see you staring right at me,_

 _And now you're watching over me, I feel that while you're speaking to me,_

 _It couldn't be more clearer, I'm never going back,_

 _And now I've seen my destiny, I know who I'm supposed to be,_

 _While I'm looking in the mirror._

 _._

 _I never want to forget these moments of clarity_

 _When you've opened up these eyes_

 _I never want to forget these moments you've spent with me._

 _._

 _ **(Shadow singing)**_

 _It's like looking at a mirror, I see you staring right at me,_

 _And now you're watching over me, I feel that while you're speaking to me_

 _._

 _ **(Shadow, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles singing)**_

 _It couldn't be more clearer, I'm never going back,_

 _And now I've seen my destiny, I know who I'm supposed to be,_

 _While I'm looking in the mirror, while I'm looking in the mirror._

 _._

 _ **(Knuckles singing)**_

 _While I'm looking at the mirror_

 _ **(Tails singing)**_

 _Now I'm looking at the mirror_

 _ **(Sonic singing)**_

 _When I'm looking at the mirror._

 _ **(Shadow singing)**_

 _When I'm looking at the mirror._

.

After that, they all looked towards Black Doom.

"So name your price, Doom! Even though your only option is to surrender!" Shadow snarled. Doom held his arms up.

"Alright, you've beat me. I surrender. But be weary, that I will always live on. There is only one way you can defeat me fore sure, and kill me permanently!" Doom explained, as he chuckles evilly.

"Oh, and what is that?" Sonic asked.

Black Doom then magically opened a portal located where his heart was. It looks like a black hole from outer space. Black Doom laughs evilly.

"What is that?!" Knuckles asked in shock.

"This here, Knuckles, is the portal to my very heart." Doom answered.

"Right, so we just go in, and destroy your heart, and you're dead, right? No problem!" Tails stated.

"But, Tails, not only will it need you to enter!" Doom chuckles again.

"Then what then?!" Shadow grew impatient.

"Not only will you enter the portal to my heart, but you will also become, a SACRIFICE!" Black Doom finished, as he laughs evilly.

Everyone's eyes widened with shock. Just the sound of Black Doom mentioning a sacrifice sends chills down their spines. This now causes a major problem for our heroes.


	15. A Sacrifice Must Be Made

**Chapter Fourteen: A Sacrifice Must Be Made**

"A sacrifice?!" Amy shrieked.

"That's right, Amy. To kill me, a sacrifice must be made. But if none of you will be willing to do that, I'll always come back and haunt you whenever I see fit!" Black Doom chuckles evilly.

"You're joking!" Cream snarled.

"There has to be another way!" Tikal hoped.

"There's no way any of us would do that!" Rouge called.

"Well, if you want to defeat me, this is the only way! No sacrifice, no stopping me!" Black Doom warned them.

"I don't know! I really have no idea what else to come up with!" Tails stated.

"Well, I can't do it! I have a daughter! I don't want Amber growing up not knowing who her father is!" Knuckles explained.

"This just isn't fair! A sacrifice has to be made, to protect this planet?! None of us are willing to put our life on the line for that, knowing we won't make it out alive!" Sonic stated with worry.

"I'll do it!" Shadow yelled.

Everyone gasped, and turned around to face Shadow. As Shadow said that, the sound of thunder roared, and started to rain heavily.

"What?! What did you just say there, Shadow?!" Sonic yelled in surprise.

"I'll do it!" Shadow yelled.

"Shadow, no!" Rouge screamed, with sadness.

"Shadow, you can't be serious!" Knuckles said with shock.

"Well, do you have any better ideas?!" Shadow snarled.

"But Shadow!" Tails started, but was cut off.

"I know, Maria wanted me to be happy living here. But she also wanted me to protect the world no matter the cost." Shadow said sadly.

"No!" Cream pleaded.

"Shadow, you can't!" Amy begged.

"Shadow, think about what you're saying here! Be reasonable!" Tikal told him.

"I am. Maria wanted me to be happy, and by doing this, I now will die happy. I made friends who've supported me, and I met the love of my life. And if this is what it takes to protect this planet, who better to finish off Black Doom, but the very being who was created by his own blood?" Shadow stated.

"Shadow, please!" Sonic stated, as a tear fell from his eye.

"You can't leave me!" Rouge yelled, as tears fell from her eyes.

"Think about it, you lot have a lot more to lose than me. I only have two things. Friends and Rouge. So if someone here dies, it'll destroy my heart, if I die, you lot only have lost one thing. You still have more to live for. So I've made up my mind. I'm going to do this!" Shadow stated.

Shadow moved closer towards Black Doom, everyone's eyes were filled with tears, as Black Doom sat there laughing evilly.

"Perfect candidate! What better way to destroy me, than to have the very one who's been created by my very own blood?" Doom chuckled.

Shadow turns to face Rouge.

"Rouge, no matter where I am, or where I go, just remember one thing. I love you, and I always have, and always will. And remember, I'll always be by your side, remember that." Shadow stated, as tears fell from his eyes as well.

Rouge remembers this saying. This was the exact same thing that Rouge told him back on Soleanna ten years ago.

"Shadow, don't leave me! I need you!" Rouge pleaded.

"Don't worry, Rouge. This is for the best. I hope you'll find someone who'll love you, just as much as I did." Shadow said with sadness.

"But there is only one you! I can't find another you!" Rouge sadly said to herself.

Shadow made it towards Black Doom, and placed a hand on the portal. Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' super forms have disappeared, but Shadow remained in his.

.

 _ **(Shadow singing)**_

 _It all has been inside my head_

 _I've lost the hope that I've had left_

 _Right now this time it's come to pass_

 _I sleep, I dream, I have no less_

 _Along the path I've lost the way_

 _It's now a game that I must play_

 _And now my weak heart falls_

 _Returned to ash, defeated after all_

.

Shadow formed an aura in his hands, and began to slowly open up the portal. Everyone looked on in horror.

.

 _ **(Shadow singing)**_

 _Fade away to this wicked world I've left_

 _Now I become the dark of you_

 _Say your prayers for the wounded hearts within_

 _As I'll become the dark of you_

.

 _ **(Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles singing)**_

 _Let go_

.

The three pleaded Shadow not to go through the portal, but Shadow continued to open the portal with his powers.

.

 _ **(Shadow singing)**_

 _When we have come to life_

 _We live, we breathe, we die_

 _They've called me to this light_

 _Forever lost in time_

 _With every dream we find_

 _We feed, we burn, we lie_

 _The fall of all mankind_

 _This everlasting light_

.

"I can't watch! He's actually doing it!" Cream sobbed, as she buried her head in Tikal's shoulder, and held her close.

"Shadow!" Tikal sobbed.

"I can't believe this! You're really gonna do this to us, Shadow, after all we've been through?!" Amy cried uncontrollably.

"I can't!" Rouge sobbed.

.

 _ **(Shadow singing)**_

 _Fade away to this wicked world I've left_

 _Now I become the dark of you_

 _Say your prayers for the wounded hearts within_

 _As I'll become the dark of you_

.

 _ **(Sonic, Tails and Knuckles singing)**_

 _Let go_

.

Again the three pleaded Shadow not to do this, but Shadow refused to listen, as the portal was now fully opened.

"Yes, Shadow! Become the sacrifice!" Black Doom told him, laughing evilly.

Shadow stared into the portal, with sad tears flowing from his eyes.

.

 _ **(Shadow singing)**_

 _When we have come to life_

 _We live, we breathe, we die_

 _They've called me to this light_

 _Forever lost in time_

 _With every dream we find_

 _We feed, we burn, we lie_

 _The fall of all mankind_

 _This everlasting light_

.

Shadow moved closer and closer into the portal.

"Well, this is it. Sayonara, everyone. I love you all. Remember that." Shadow told them, eyes still filled with tears.

.

 _ **(Amy, Cream and Tikal harmonizing)**_

 _Oh, oh_

 _ **(Shadow singing)**_

 _Fade away to this wicked world I've left_

 _Now I become the dark of you_

 _Say your prayers for the wounded hearts within_

 _As I'll become the dark of you_

.

 _ **(Sonic, Tails and Knuckles singing)**_

 _Let go_

.

Again, Shadow refused to listen to the three pleading him not to do this. He kept on moving closer to the portal, and nearly entered.

"Yes, Shadow! Almost there!" Doom chuckled.

"No!" Rouge sobbed.

.

 _ **(Shadow singing)**_

 _Saving this selfish world_

 _._

"Shadow!" Rouge cried.

 _._

 ** _(Shadow singing)_**

 _Saving this selfish world_

 _._

"Time to meet your demise!" Black Doom stated.

.

 _ **(Sonic, Tails and Knuckles singing)**_

 _Let go_

.

 **(Shadow singing)**

Saving this selfish world

.

"Shadow, Please don't do this to me!" Rouge whimpered.

.

 **(Shadow singing)**

Saving this selfish world

.

Rouge couldn't bare this any longer, she screamed in rage.

"NO, SHADOW! I cannot allow you to do this!" Rouge yelled, as she ran towards Shadow.

"Rouge, wait!" Amy called.

"Rouge, what are you doing?!" Tikal tried calling.

"Rouge?!" Cream looked on.

"Rouge, stop!" Knuckles warned her.

"Rouge, stop what you're doing!" Tails added.

"You can't do this!" Sonic called.

He would have rushed towards her, but he was weakened from the fight. Rouge completely ignored everyone, and continued to run towards Shadow.

"If I can't have you, Shadow, then maybe I don't wanna live in this world!" Rouge yelled.

After that, she jumped in front of Shadow, and entered the portal. Shadow gasped in horror.

"ROUGE! What are you doing?!" Shadow yelled.

"I love you Shadow!" Rouge yelled out, as tears filled her eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Black Doom yelled.

With that, Black Doom evaporated, along with rouge.

"ROUGE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shadow yelled with rage, but sad tears in his eyes.


	16. True Power Of Love

**Chapter Fifteen: True Power Of Love**

Rouge entered the portal, and she along with Black Doom evaporated. Meaning that not only is Black Doom defeated, Rouge has become the sacrifice. Shadow's super form faded away, and he fell to all fours and pounded the ground in anger.

"No, no, no! Why?! Why did this have to happen?! Why did you do that, Rouge?! It should have been me!" Shadow whimpered in sorrow.

The guys were with the girls. They all had eyes filled with tears.

"Rouge, no!" Cream whimpered, and Tails held her close in his arms.

"Rouge!" Tails cried.

"I don't believe this!" Tikal sobbed, and Knuckles held her close.

"I'm sorry Tikal." Knuckles also cried.

"Why did she do that?! Why did she have to go?!" Amy sobbed uncontrollably. Sonic held her close.

"She was very brave to do that. But it didn't have to be that way, but what else could we have done?" Sonic whimpered.

Shadow ran towards the Master Emerald, and fell on all fours in front of it, and continued to cry uncontrollably.

"Maria! You told me to be happy in this world! But how can I be happy now, when I have just let history repeat itself, like what happened to you fifty years ago?! Is this really how my destiny is?! Just to experience something special with people, just for it all to slip away from my grasp?! I can't do this, Maria! What else can I do now?!" Shadow cried.

Everyone else couldn't help but look on, and feel sorry for Shadow.

"Where is she?! WHERE IS MY TRUE LOVE?!" Shadow yelled in rage. More tears fell from his eyes.

"It's really heartbreaking to watch." Tikal sadly stated.

"Too right. He really loved her." Knuckles added.

"Shows that Dr. Gerald Robotnik really did add a heart to his creations after all." Tails thought.

"No kidding." Cream acknowledged.

"Can't believe she's gone!" Amy sobbed.

"Neither can I." Sonic replied.

Shadow looked closely towards the Master Emerald, and more tears fell from his eyes.

"Is this seriously the thanks I get for saving this planet more than once?! Just for you to shatter my heart once again?! How the fuck can I live in a life like this?! I sacrifice my life for helping this planet, just for nothing in return! The Eclipse Cannon on the Ark, the Biolizard, Metal Sonic, Black Doom, Mephiles, even Infinite! All I'm asking is for one thing in return! Don't let history repeat itself! I won't live in the past anymore! I won't blame innocent people for what happened to Maria on the Ark, and I won't accuse people of using me, manipulating, or toying with my emotions! I just want Rouge, and only Rouge back!" Shadow sobbed.

The Master Emerald was glowing a little brighter. Shadow didn't realise this, but it was listening to every word that he was saying.

"Rouge, I know why you did that. It wasn't just because you wanted to save the world, or save me. You did it because you can't live without me, you can't move on with someone else. You did it not just because you love me, but it's because..." Shadow cut himself off, as tears fell from his eyes, and he sobbed and choked through tears. He wiped his eyes, and sniffed hard.

"...it was because, you needed me. You needed me, just like how I needed you." Shadow finished.

After that, Shadow just stared at the Master Emerald closely, and saw a reflection of memories with Rouge. After that, he saw a future, and saw him wearing a black tuxedo, and Rouge wearing a white dress. Shadow was dancing with Rouge slowly, as Shadow watched, he sobbed even more, knowing this would never be a future he'll ever have.

After that, Shadow stared straight into the Master Emerald, watching a vision shown of him and Rouge shown, and cried uncontrollably. Shadow has not cried this much since the day he lost Maria. Shadow believed he has nothing else to live for. He sat there, hopefully he'll die peacefully. Everyone else looked on, but were stunned by how bright the Master Emerald was glowing. Shadow remained not knowing about it.

.

 _ **(Shadow singing, everyone harmonizing and improvising)**_

 _You needed me_

 _._

 _I cried these tears_

 _You've wiped them dry_

 _I'm so confused_

 _You've cleared my mind_

 _I sell my soul_

 _You've bought it back to me_

 _You hold me up_

 _And gave me dignity_

 _Somehow you needed me_

 _._

 _You've given me strength_

 _To stand on my own again_

 _To face this world_

 _Here on my own again_

 _You've put me high_

 _Upon this pedestal_

 _So high that I could nearly see eternity_

 _You needed me_

 _You needed me_

 _._

 _I cannot believe that's you_

 _I cannot believe that's true_

 _I needed you_

 _When you were there_

 _I shall never leave, why would I leave?_

 _I'd be a fool_

 _I've finally found someone who actually cares_

 _._

 ** _(Everyone singing)_**

 _You needed me_

 _._

 ** _(Shadow singing, everyone harmonising and improvising)_**

 _You hold my hand_

 _While it was cold_

 _While I was lost_

 _You've taken me home_

 _You've given me love_

 _When I was near my end_

 _And changed my life_

 _Back in the truth again_

 _You also called me a friend_

 _._

 _You've given me strength_

 _To stand on my own again_

 _To face this world_

 _here on my own again_

 _You've put me high_

 _Upon this pedestal_

 _So high that I could nearly see eternity_

 _You needed me_

 _You needed me_

.

 _ **(Shadow singing)**_

 _You needed me_

 _You needed me_

 _Oh, yes, you needed me_

 _._

Shadow looked straight into the Master Emerald, and saw a vision of him kissing Rouge lovingly on the lips. Shadow sheds another sad tear, and placed a hand on the Master Emerald.

.

 ** _(Shadow singing)_**

 _You needed me_

.

After that, Shadow's hand fell off the Master Emerald, and fell on his side, and cried uncontrollably. But without him noticing, the master Emerald was glowing a bright white colour. It got so bright, that it was noticeable on Shadow's eyes. He woke up, with a shocked look on his face.

He sat up, and looked into the Master Emerald. Everyone else also looked on in shock. Nobody knew what was about to happen.

"What the...?!" Shadow wondered.


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Everyone looked at the Master Emerald glowing a bright white colour. Nobody knew exactly what was going on, but it was glowing for a while, and suddenly, a figure started to slowly appear in front of the Master Emerald.

"What is going on here, Tikal?" Sonic asked.

"I have no idea! I have never seen this happen before!" Tikal replied.

"A white colour! What could this mean?!" Knuckles thought.

"Beats me!" Tails replied.

"What is that coming out from the Master Emerald?!" Cream wondered, as she pointed.

"Huh?!" Amy thought.

Shadow stepped back a little bit, and looked towards the figure. The light was a little too bright to see what the figure was. Suddenly the glowing light started to fade slowly. And once the light faded completely, Shadow gasped in surprise, as another tear fell from his eye.

"It can't be!" Shadow exclaimed in shock.

The figure opened up her eyes, and believe it or not, it was Rouge the Bat in the flesh. She looked towards Shadow and smiled warmly.

"Hello, Shadow." she said.

Shadow walked towards her, and slowly placed a hand on her face. She smiled warmly.

"Yes, I am real, Shadow. I am alive." Rouge told him.

Shadow actually punched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, or seeing things. Then he grabbed her wrist to check on a pulse, and there is a live pulse. He even placed a head on her chest to check for a heartbeat. And there is indeed a live heart beat. Shadow looked directly into her eyes, and more tears fell from his eyes.

"It's really you!" Shadow exclaimed with happiness.

Rouge wrapped her arms around Shadow's abs for a loving embrace, and Shadow wrapped his arms around Rouge's shoulders. He cried uncontrollably in a happy manner. Everyone else cheered.

"YES! ROUGE IS ALIVE!" Cream exclaimed with joy.

"Thank God!" Tails added.

"YES, ROUGE!" Amy yelled with happiness.

"Damn girl, you're one tough bat!" Sonic stated with joy.

"Well, nothing to go wrong now!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Indeed not." Tikal smiled.

But she grew curious about something.

"But Knuckles, where is Amber?! Where is my baby?!" Tikal was worried.

"She's with..." Knuckles started, but he looked over Tikal's shoulder, and there was Radger, with baby Amber.

"RADGER!" Knuckles exclaimed.

Tikal heard this, and quickly turned around.

"MY BABY!" Tikal exclaimed with happiness.

She rushed towards Radger, and grabbed Amber from his arms. She placed kisses on her forehead.

"My baby girl! Mommy's home!" she said, as Amber began cooing.

"Thank you for looking after her, Radger." Knuckles thanked.

"Anytime, Knuckles. I saw things were OK now, so I thought I'd give her back. Welcome home, Tikal." Radger stated, and then he left.

"How is my angel doing?" Knuckles asked, as he tickled her chin. She giggled.

"Mamma, Pappa!" she cooed. Knuckles and Tikal gasped.

"HER FIRST WORDS!" they yelled in unison. And with happiness, they shared a loving passionate kiss.

Back with Shadow and Rouge, they break the embrace, and looked into one another's eyes.

"But Rouge, how?! How are you alive?" Shadow curiously asked.

"Well, I did actually die. But when you made that speech towards the Master Emerald, Maria was with me when we heard it. And it gave me life. So I was allowed to come back from the dead, because it was a present from the Master Emerald, because you've saved its and this planet's life many times in the past." Rouge explained.

"Maria was with you?" Shadow happily said, as a tear fell from his eye again.

"Indeed she was. She told me to go back, because you needed me, and I needed you. So you can fulfil that promise you told her you were gonna do." Rouge smiled. She wiped the tear from Shadow's eyes.

"Rouge, I nearly lost you because of my selfish mistakes. I am not willing to lose you all over again. So please, would you grant me the honour, of becoming my future wife?" Shadow suddenly asked. Rouge smiled warmly, with happy tears flowing from her eyes.

"Yes! Yes, I will, Shadow!" she instantly agreed. Shadow smiled.

"I love you, Rouge." Shadow said to her.

"And I love you, Shadow." Rouge replied.

Everyone cheered from hearing that engagement announcement, and from outside the palace, the people of Angel Island were cheering loudly, for being thankful of being saved. With that, the Island actually floated back up into the sky.

.

 _ **(Shadow singing)**_

 _I've been waiting for a reason_

 _For this call that never came_

 _No I did not, see this coming_

 _Something about you must have changed_

 _._

 _ **(Rouge singing)**_

 _All these words never spoken, promise that's broken_

 _I've cried for too long, wasted all this time_

 _Never seen the signs_

 _Now I know, just what was wrong_

 _._

 _ **(Shadow and Rouge singing)**_

 _It's that I wanted you more_

 _Now looking back I am sure_

 _I wanted you more_

 _I knew I've wanted you more_

.

With Tails and Cream.

"What a wonderful moment this is, isn't it Tails?" Cream asked.

"Indeed it is, Cream." Tails replied.

"You think we'll have a moment like this for the future?" Cream teased.

"I think I have something planned in mind." Tails agreed.

"I love you, Tails." Cream told him.

"I love you too, Cream." Tails responded.

After that, they too shared a loving passionate kiss.

.

 _ **(Shadow singing, Rouge improvising)**_

 _All these nights we've spent just talking_

 _Of these things we needed in this life (in this life)_

 _All our plans and dreams together_

 _I wish I've seen, I was just so blind_

 _._

 _ **(Rouge singing)**_

 _My heart is open, exposed and hoping_

 _For you, to lay this on the line_

 _ **(Shadow and Rouge singing)**_

 _In the end, this seems_

 _There is no room for me_

 _Still I've tried, to change your mind_

.

With Knuckles and Tikal.

"Well, Knuckles, we already have one child. A little girl. You think you have enough energy to practise for another later? Maybe if you're lucky, we'll have a son?" Tikal winked.

"Well, I'm up for the practising part. But I really don't mind what gender the baby will be, just as long as I have you, and my children in my life, that's all I really need. Nothing more." Knuckles replied, with a smile.

"I love you, Knuckles." Tikal said to him.

"And I love you, Tikal." Knuckles replied.

After that, they also shared a passionate loving kiss.

.

 _ **(Everyone singing)**_

 _It's that I wanted you more_

 _Now looking back I am sure_

 _I wanted you more_

 _I knew I've wanted you more_

.

 ** _(Everyone singing)_**

 _Oh, I won't leave you_

 _I won't leave you anymore_

.

With Sonic and Amy

"Well, Sonic?" Amy teased.

"Well, what?" Sonic wondered.

"When do you plan to propose to me?" Amy teased again, as she winked naughtily at him.

"Uh, let's not go too soon into that!" Sonic gulped in shyness.

"I'm kidding, Sonic. I'm not gonna act like that desperate fangirl again. Just as long as I have you in my life, that's all I really need." Amy smiled warmly.

"And you're all I need in my life too." Sonic replied with a warm smile.

"I love you, Sonikku." Amy told him.

"I love you too, Ames." Sonic responded.

After that, they also shared a loving passionate kiss.

.

 _ **(Everyone singing)**_

 _I guess I've wanted you more_

 _Now looking back I am sure_

 _I wanted you more_

 _I knew I've wanted you more_

 _._

 _I won't leave you_

 _I won't leave you anymore_

 _._

After that, Shadow drew his head closer to Rouge's, and their lips finally made contact for a loving passionate kiss. It felt so magical, it always felt like the first time they kissed. Shadow now truly does have a reason to live for. After a while, they break the hug, and embraced one another closely. Shadow looked up into the sky, and smiled warmly, as a happy tear falls from his eye.

"Maria, this was what you wanted for me to do, right? This is my promise that I have made to you. The final promise, I have now forever fulfilled." Shadow said in his mind.

And with that, he kissed Rouge's lips passionately again. Shadow will continue his life, knowing he has nothing more to fulfil.

 **The End**


End file.
